Please Don't Leave Me
by CassandraDarling
Summary: "That tonight I'm gettin' lucky, Jen." Jenny is abducted by her stalker, will our favorite NCIS team save her before it's too late? Jibbs. McAbby. Tiva. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I Do NOT own anything, because if I did Season 5 would have ended with Jibbs babies! **

**So everyone, This is my first NCIS story ever! I have recently started watching and now I'm obsessed, I am still in denial over what happened in Judgment Day and refuse to believe that Jenny has died. So anyways, I do NOT have a beta, and If anyone is interested in beta-ing this story please message me, I am still new to NCIS and could use the help!!! I really do not know where this is going, it just came to me at random, so If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. If anything is wrong, I apologize in advance, oh and please let me know if any of the characters seem too OOC for your taste.  
**

**This is a Jibbs, McAbby and Tiva fanfic just to be clear, oh and I might add someone in there for Ducky to snuggle with occasionally, cause he needs a little lovin too! :)**

**Anyways; Please remember to READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**-C  
**

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stormed past Cynthia's desk and into the Directors office, despite her protests that Jenny was in a very important meeting and asked not to be disturbed. He slammed open the door and his eyes immediately went to her desk, then around the room searching for his boss and ex lover. Gibb's breath caught in his throat the moment he saw a small, delicate hand with red splatter stretching out past her desk, unmoving.

His body had a mind of his own, he couldn't remember racing to her limp body and checking for a pulse or screaming for Cynthia to get an ambulance, but he was. His hands were applying pressure to the two bullet holes where her blood was gushing out everywhere. He couldn't process what he was doing, he couldn't control what was happening, and everything seemed to be on fast forward and was moving at super speed, everything except for him and Jenny.

"Jen," He whispered as she began to regain consciousness. "You gotta stay with me, okay?"

He stared into her eyes with something she had only seen a few other rare times, and she struggled to nod her head. She gasped in pain at the pressure Gibbs was applying to her chest and she closed her eyes.

"No Jen, don't. DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES." He said firmly, his voice slightly cracking in the middle but everyone knew better than to point that little detail out. Her eyes snapped open, when his voice cracked, she bit her lip trying to ignore the agonizing pain.

"Jethro," She whispered feeling dizzy. _She wanted to tell him before it was too late. _

"No stop it, this is not the end. You have escaped death too many damn times just to have it all end here, I will NOT let you die." Gibbs didn't know where this was coming from, he was out of control and it was doing things to him, making him unsure of what he might say, this wasn't good.

"Just," He paused, searching her eyes frantically for something. "Just think about the good times Jen, think about Paris if that helps you," His piercing blue eyes were locked with her emerald green. "Damnit think about anything, think about the people that need you in their lives. Jenny, imagine the feeling of knowing you didn't give the bastard that shot you the satisfaction of dieing, the feeling of catching him and putting him away. Just don't close your eyes. Please, Jen don't leave me."

Gibbs looked up to find the paramedics rushing through her office door and he slowly backed away, his eyes never moving from hers. In those eyes he saw what she was remembering, Paris. It was like he was reading her mind and reliving the past in a swirl of blurry memories with her. He was forced to let their eye contact break and he nodded to her, knowing she would understand. She somehow managed the strength to nod back and slightly smile.

Gibbs looked around her office, feeling cold. His breathing was heavy and his blood covered hands were at his sides balled into tight fists, turning his knuckles white. He heard Tony clear his throat, he looked to find his team walking with unsure looks on their young faces towards him.

"Boss." They all three said at once.

He took a deep breath, the feeling of being back in control settling through his body, he tensed.

"DiNozzo, you go get the security tapes, I want to know everyone who walked in and out of this office." He barked at Tony, his voice hard and emotionless.

Tony nodded and stood waiting to be dismissed and Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Get the Directors schedule from Cynthia, and make some calls, then go through the recently released from prison list and check for anyone who might have a grudge against her."

McGee looked scared of him and attempted to avoid eye contact and Gibbs reminded himself to later give Tim a good head slap for looking so unsure.

"Call Abby up to help you with the office, this place will be searched thoroughly and if you find nothing then search again."

They all stood silently, afraid to ask the question they were all anxious to know the answer to. _Are you alright boss? _

Tony gulped and nodded for his partners to leave with him, Tony and McGee had made it out the door but Ziva hesitated.

"Gibbs?" She said softly, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Officer David." He replied, noticed her flinch slightly at his tone and use of her work name.

"What are you going to do?" Ziva asked, her eyes traveling from his face down to the blood that covered him head to toe. He paused before answering, remembering that Jenny once told him Ziva had saved her life, they were close friends and Ziva was probably blaming herself.

Gibbs strode over to Ziva and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to change clothes," He smirked as they both looked down at the bloody top and bottoms. "Then I will find who did this and I will bring him here for you to question." Her eyes brightened at the idea, Gibbs was usually so strict of her interrogation ways, but nothing was usual with this case.

"I'm going to the hospital, call me when you find something."

Ziva nodded and began to walk away. He watched her.

"It wasn't your fault Ziva." He said loudly, making her turn back to look at him with wide eyes. Again she firmly nodded and walked away, this time with more determination in her step. Gibbs felt like a proud father watching his daughter determined to finish her homework so she could get ice cream.

Jethro looked around her office once more, making a silent vow to find who tried to kill his Jen. He would not let anyone get away with this, he would not let her die, and he would not fail someone he loved for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own anything, unfortunately. **

**Wow, Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback, this is my first NCIS story so I was really excited with the reaction I got from everyone. I owe a HUGE thanks to my awesome beta reader Sacha, Thanks so much again girl, you rock! Anyways, I am sorry about the long wait for an update, my computer crashed and I lost everything! No worries, Everything is up and running so the next update won't take nearly as long as this. **

**As always please, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**-C  
**

* * *

The sound of monitors beeping and a bright light shining down on her made Jenny groan and pull the hospital pillow over her face. She muttered a few un-ladylike curses under her breath after realizing she was in a hospital, and her body was aching.

Jenny slowly pulled the pillow from her face and allowed her eyes to adjust to the bright lights. She bit her lip, suppressing her groan of pain as she sat up. She opened her dry mouth to call for a nurse passing by but snapped it shut when a blonde nurse with a wide smile walked through the door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Sheppard!" The blonde said with a bubbly voice that made Jenny cringe. "How are you feeling?"

Rolling her eyes at the nurse she replied: "It's Miss Sheppard and I feel like I've been shot…in the chest…twice."

"Oh my, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" The nurse said in a sickeningly sweet voice while smiling down at her. Jenny wanted to punch the girl but held back for 2 reasons: 1) she'd just been shot in the chest…twice and 2) she knew the nurse was only trying to do her job.

"Can I get some water?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"Oh silly me, of course you would want water. Now that you're awake I will go get your pain meds, and let that hot boyfriend of yours know that you're awake."

The nurse was halfway out the door when Jenny stopped her.

"Boyfriend?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know that hot older guy with the pretty eyes. He has been here since you were brought in, he looked pretty shaken up over the whole you-getting-shot ordeal. Anyways, I'll be back in a few, oh and my names Betty by the way!"

With a smile and a wink Betty walked out of the room leaving Jenny to ponder what the bubbly nurse said. After two minutes she was beginning to doze off from pure exhaustion when she heard the heavy breathing of Gibbs in the room with her.

"Jethro." She said smiling slightly and inhaling deeply, the smell of fresh coffee invading her senses.

"Jen." Gibbs said softy as he offered her one of the Styrofoam cups of Jamaican blend.

"Thank you." Jenny grabbed for the cup with eagerness and slowly took a long drink, savoring the way the warm liquid made its way down her throat. She made a small moan and licked her lips before taking another sip.

She could feel Gibbs watching her intently, no doubt remembering a time when she used to moan from him, instead of the taste of coffee. Jenny cleared her throat and looked up at him, hiding a smirk.

"Do you remember who did this to you Jen?"

Jenny bit her lip and closed her eyes, memories of the previous hours flashing before her in a blur. She flinched and nodded, attempting to avoid the curious eyes of her ex lover.

"Okay, Jethro before you start yelling at me, just let me tell you the story from the beginning. I'll explain everything."

Gibbs said nothing and sat down in the chair on the left side of her bed. His eyes were boring into her as he waited for her to start.

"A few months ago, back in April, I was asked out by this big shot defense attorney, Drew Lansing. I went out to dinner with him once, right off the bat I knew something was up with the guy. He was a creep, he spent the entire night telling me about this serial killer that he represented who raped and killed women who had red hair."

She paused and took a drink of coffee, never breaking eye contact with Gibbs.

"After dinner he asked for a nightcap, of course I declined and let him know that we would not be seeing each other again. He seemed to be fine with that and I didn't think about him again after that. One week later I got a letter in the mail from a secret admirer. I recognized his handwriting because he wrote me his name and number on a napkin. The letter talked about how much he believed we belonged together and that he was the only one that could make me truly happy and so on. Honestly Jethro at the time, I thought he was just desperate. The desperation turned into obsession and every day I would get a new letter. He told me how nice I looked the day before and described what I was wearing. Seems he had been following me."

Jen paused again and stared at Gibbs, his jaw was clenched and his free hand was gripping the chair's arm rest so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"This morning, I saw him following me while I was on my morning run. I stopped and confronted him, told him if he didn't leave me alone I would be forced to do something serious about it. He got on his knees and begged me to just talk to him. I told him to come to the NCIS headquarters and I would talk then. I figured there would be security everywhere and if he got out of hand I could have him arrested, how he got the gun inside the building is beyond me. But he did and the moment I let him into my office I knew I was in serious trouble. He started telling me this story about our future together and he didn't want to hurt me but it was for my own good. The last thing I remember is him saying that he loved me and would see me soon."

She finished and bit her lip, anticipating Gibbs' reaction, she had a feeling this was about to get ugly. Gibbs stood up from his chair angrily and in the process knocked it back, making a loud crashing sound as it hit one of the machines. He began pacing back and forth at the foot of her hospital bed, still silent.

"Jethro say something." Jenny whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me Jen?" His voice was quiet but the fury was evident in his tone, his eyes glared into her and at that moment Jenny fully understood what the expression 'if looks could kill' meant.

"Jethro, I wasn't about to come running to you because I was scared. I thought he was like all the others and that I could handle it, I never thought it would get this out of hand and-"

He interrupted her, his voice louder this time.

"But it did and now you're in the hospital with two bullet wounds!"

The old partners were staring harshly into each others eyes, locked in a full out glaring battle, neither of them willing to let up.

"Jethro, I know you're furious with me but please, just this once, let's not fight about this. I admit that I should've told someone because maybe if I did I wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed, but I didn't and I am and I need you to find the bastard before he does something worse."

Her voice was quiet and fragile; she blinked several times and allowed a tear to slowly run down her cheek.

Gibbs walked over to the side of her bed and looked down at her, his hand ached to reach out and wipe the tear away from her smooth skin and comfort her, he desperately wanted to tell her how he wouldn't let this bastard near her. Instead he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, hoping that he could provide an ounce of comfort without stepping over certain boundaries.

"I will find him Jen. I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby, focus. We have to find anything that could lead us to the guy who shot the director." McGee said watching as the Goth searched through the directors desk drawers.

"I am McGee, maybe she has something here that could give us something to go on. Oh look at this!" Abby held up a package of thigh highs that she found in the same drawer that held her gun and badge.

"Abby!" McGee groaned, blushing at the director's choice in garments.

"These are really cute, remind me to ask her where she got those McGee, okay? Oh Timmy, look over there." Abby ran over to where Jenny usually kept her alcohol and picked up a pink rose with an envelope attached to it.

"Should we open it, I mean if it's not from the shooter than it's an invasion of her privacy and I don't think the Director would-" Tim started when Abby interrupted him.

"We won't know until we open it."

Abby opened the envelope carefully with her gloved hands; she unfolded the note and gasped.

_Jenny, I'm sorry it had to come to this. I would never hurt you if it wasn't completely necessary. You can run all you want, but you can't hide from me. I will find you and we will be together. If I can't have you then no one can. I love you. -D_

McGee and Abby looked at each other silently. Abby bit her lip, for once she had nothing to say, and McGee attempted to swallow the huge lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak when his cell began to ring.

"It's Gibbs." He whispered to Abby as he grabbed her hand.

"Boss, I think you need to see this."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For my birthday when I blew out the candles...I wished to own NCIS...The wish never came true :(  
**

**I know, I suck with updating. I have NUMEROUS excuses for my slow updating but I dare not even mention them, jump to your own conclusions. Please Keep faith in me! I all ready started the next chapter! I am having so much fun writing this, and I'm so glad with the feedback I've gotten from it, Keep it coming people! I need to thank Sacha, the best beta a girl like me could ask for! **

**Okay, I'm done for now, Enjoy!**

**_-Cassandra_  
**

* * *

"Jennifer, I'm sorry dear but this is not open for argument. Your doctor specifically advised you to rest at home since you refused to stay overnight at the hospital and Jethro is refusing to leave your side until this psychopath is found."

Jenny scowled and allowed Ducky to help her out of her hospital bed.

"But Duck-"Jenny began to protest but stopped when Ducky put his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Don't 'but Ducky' me Jennifer, he is just as angry about this as you are and I would do you both a favor and stay with you but I can not cancel on Lynette again. She would have my head, and I mean that in a literal sense, that actually reminds me of a time in Boston where myself and-"

Ducky immediately stopped after realizing that Jenny was wincing.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts a little bit."

"That's exactly why you should stay overnight at the hospital, instead of being stubborn and demanding to be checked out early, forcing me to baby-sit you when I could be out there searching for the creep that put you here, Jen."

Gibb's booming voice startled them. Jenny recovered quickly and glared at him.

"I didn't ask to be baby sat by you Jethro." She said, her voice sounding much harsher than she intended.

Gibbs was about to reply when Ducky intervened.

"As I was telling Jennifer here earlier, this is not up for discussion. Our dear director is in no shape to care for herself right now, and it will be good for her to be under your watchful eyes Gibbs. If this Drew character does decide to try something there's no one I, or I suspect Jenny, either, trusts more than you."

Jenny nodded slowly as she pulled her long hair into a bun, ignoring the sharp pain in her abdomen as she raised her arms up.

"Yeah, you can go now Duck. I think we're all right here. Say hi to Lynette for me."

The doctor smiled and his eyes lit up at the sound of his lover's name.

"Ah yes, the only woman that my mother has ever accepted as my companion, you know those two will be the death of me, taking up all of my spare time with dinners and bingo and such. Well, Jennifer dear, please get some rest and let Jethro take care of you. I will call and check in tomorrow morning. As for you Jethro, good luck, my friend."

Ducky placed his hat on atop of his head and walked out of the room, cell phone already to his ear, no doubt calling his girlfriend.

Gibbs walked over to Jen and stood behind her with her coat, helping her into it silently.

"Thanks." Jenny whispered and looked over her shoulder at him, smiling softly.

They both walked out of the room together with Gibbs' hand hovering on the small of her back, guiding her to the elevators and not removing it when they reached the inside of the empty elevator.

"We'll stop by your house on the way so you can get some things." Gibbs stated, his clear blue eyes staring into her hazed green eyes.

"We aren't staying at my house?" She asked gazing at Gibbs with confusion.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Too risky, we're staying at my place."

Jen nodded and said nothing, allowing Gibbs to guide her to his car. She spoke once they were both settled in the car.

"Then I will need to stop by my house, I need to grab some files and clothes and let Naomi know what's going on." She stated, trying to regain some form of control.

Gibbs nodded and began to drive. The entire ride was silent, aside from the soft snores coming from Jenny. She had fallen asleep five minutes into the drive. Once he pulled up to the front of her house, Gibbs silently debated on waking her up or just letting her sleep and getting her clothes himself. He decided to wake her up but he couldn't get rid of the image of her amused face when she pointed out that none or the clothes matched or that they were all silk night gowns. He chuckled silently to himself and placed a gently hand on her shoulder and shook it softly

"Jen." He said softly, not wanted to startle her, and squeezing her shoulder.

"Jen, wake up, we're here." He spoke a tad louder this time.

The redhead stirred but continued to sleep and Gibbs tried to recall if she was ever this heavy of a sleeper.

"Must be the meds." He concluded under his breath before remembering a similar time in Paris and smirking. Leaning in extremely close to her face, he bumped her head with his forehead and whispered heavily in her ear, "Jen, I have coffee for you if you get up."

Gibbs pulled back quickly and smirked as her eyes shot open. She looked confused of her whereabouts at first but then realization settled into her eyes and she slowly sat up, stretching in the process.

"We're here already?" She asked while yawning and scrunching up her nose. Gibbs was tempted to tell her how cute it was when she did that but decided against it for beyond obvious reasons.

"Yeah sleeping beauty, now let's hurry up." Before Jen could even open her door Gibbs was all ready on the passenger side helping her out of the car and to her door.

Naomi opened the door and smiled.

"Senor Gibbs what, Oh Senora, I am so glad that you are okay." Naomi said opening the door wider and letting them inside.

"Thank you Naomi, look, I will not need you for this weekend, so go home to your family."

Naomi nodded and said her thanks before disappearing into the kitchen to gather her things. Jen pointed to her study.

"Wait in there, I have to go upstairs and get a few things."

Gibbs nodded and walked to the study. Turning on the light, he looked around. It hadn't changed since the last time he had been there, except for one new photo on a bookshelf. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the picture.

The picture was of a younger Jen in her teen years, an older man and a clown. He smirked at the look in the redhead's face. She looked terrified and overly happy all in the same. Gibbs placed the picture frame back where it belonged and looked at the books, one of the spine titles catching his eye.

"The Twilight Saga" by Stephanie Meyers.

Jenny walked into the study in a pair of sweatpants, a large NCIS shirt, and a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Okay, I think I have everything, Uhm, I don't-" She stopped speaking as she saw what Gibbs was holding.

"Jethro, what are you doing…oh." She switched her gaze from him to the book he was currently clutching and back again.

"I never pegged you for a fictional vampire romance type of girl, Jen."

Gibbs said, attempting to remain serious, and completely failing when he saw the look on her face.

"It's not mine Jethro." The redhead snapped and reached for the book. Jenny immediately regretted her actions and pulled back, wincing at the sharp pain that bolted through her side.

"Ugh." She moaned biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Jen are you alright?" Gibbs asked appearing by her side, the book long forgotten on the floor. His eyes seared her over, worry etched on his features.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little... nothing that a glass of bourbon couldn't fix I'm sure."

Gibbs involuntarily smiled, acknowledging the hidden question in her statement.

"We'll see Jen." Jenny smiled softly and turned, walking out of the study to do something unknown to him. Gibbs looked down and bent slightly to pick up the Twilight book that he had dropped earlier. He slipped it into his large coat pocket, determined to have some fun with it later.

* * *

Tony sighed and leaned his head back on his chair. In the past hour he and Ziva had watched all of the security tapes and had found nothing whatsoever to help them find Drew.

"Tony." Ziva hissed, throwing a paperclip at his forehead.

"Yes Zee-vah?" Tony said rubbing his forehead with his middle finger, hoping she got the hint.

Ziva ignored his gesture and made a mental note to look up what the middle finger gesture meant on Google.

"We are missing an hours worth of footage. Look here," She rewound the tape back about 30 minutes before the director got shot and paused.

"There she is leaving her office for a meeting with SecNav," Ziva fast forwarded the footage and stopped it, it showed their boss leave the conference room and return looking extremely agitated only 7 minutes later.

"But the camera shows her walking to her office on the catwalk yes? But it stops in the middle and the next visual we have on her is her leaving on the stretcher to the ambulance."

Tony's eyes lit up excited that they finally found something.

"Someone messed with the security tapes, Ziva I'm so happy right now I could kiss you!" Tony yelled patting the top of her head and walking off to call Gibbs.

Ziva sighed and watched Tony walk away.

"If only." She muttered under her breath and jumping when she looked up to find Abby only mere inches from her face.

"ZIVA!" Abby yelled, smiling brightly.

"What Abby?" Ziva asked, knowing better than to yell in anger at the Goth.

"I have an idea."

The mischievous glint in Abby's eyes momentarily threw Ziva off guard…this 'idea' could be really, really great…or very, very bad. Either way, Ziva decided after a moment's thought that she was in.

* * *

Drew threw his binoculars against the wall in a rage. He ran back to the window and watched as this guy put his hand on the small of "his" girl's back.

"HOW DARE HE!?" Drew yelled out angrily as he paced back and forth. "Why would she let him touch her like that?" He walked up to the wall that was covered in pictures of her and slammed his fist into it.

"When will you ever learn Jennifer?" Drew said softly as he lifted his finger to stroke her cheek in a more recent picture of her.

"You are mine." He whispered as the heaviness of sleep overwhelmed him and he stumbled and fell into unconsciousness onto the bed, still grasping the picture in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own anything. **

**I will not bother with excuses, But I apologize for the long wait. I'm so excited with the responses I'm getting with this story, thank you all so much for the kind and encouraging reviews, Keep 'em coming! So PLEASE do not hate me by the end of this chapter...There will be an explanation for everything, including the Twilight book but that will come later. Feedback and suggestions are much welcomed(:**

**Thanks Sacha!  
**

**As always, Enjoy!**

**_-Cassandra_  
**

* * *

Gibbs led Jenny up to his door, his hand firmly placed on her back. They paused at his doorway and Jenny looked at him amused as he simply turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Still leaving your door unlocked I see." She stated, slowly walking further into his house. Memories form a lifetime ago hit her like a bricks, one by one. Jenny found the kitchen with ease and sat at the small table, leaving Jethro to decide where to put her things and not giving him the chance to ask her.

The car ride to his place was surprisingly awkward. They had never needed words to communicate and the silence had always been comfortable. She was giving herself a headache trying to figure out what had caused the sudden tension. Jenny's mind ran through possible causes and thought maybe Jethro was uncomfortable because this was the first time she had stayed the night in his house in over nine years. She quickly pushed that thought away, she knew it had to be something else…she could feel it. After all, Gibbs wasn't the only one to go on his gut.

Jenny was drawn out of her thoughts by the heavy breathing indicating Jethro's presence in the room with her.

"I put your things up in my room." Gibbs said quietly as he walked towards his coffee pot and turned it on. He proceeded to sit across from her and stare expectantly, the stare turned into a glare when she just nodded and stared

blankly at her folded hands.

"I'll probably fall asleep working on the boat, if I fall asleep at all. Besides, you can't be sleeping on the couch after just being shot."

They smirked at each other and still Jenny said nothing, only nodding in agreement.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and pulled out an old coffee cup from a cabinet. He poured a decent amount of coffee into it and silently handed it over to her.

"You know where to find me." He said as he walked away, down into his dark sanctuary, leaving Jenny alone to wander around his house.

Jenny stood and rolled her eyes, she knew he intentionally left her alone so she could sleep without him disturbing her but after that sleep in the car, she was wide awake and searching for something to occupy her mind.

"Bastard." She mumbled under her breath as she walked further back into his house towards his bedroom.

The bedroom door was already opened and her stuff was on top of the made bed. Nothing had changed much since the last time she had been there, the walls were the same color of off white paint, the bed itself was the same but when she sat on the mattress she realized it felt like it was brand new and hardly slept in.

She scoffed and made a mental note to at least try and persuade him to sleep on the couch, maybe if she was really persuasive she could get him to share the bed, after all they were both adults and it's not as if they haven't slept in the same bed before.

Jenny leaned back onto the full pillows and deeply inhaled, letting herself enjoy the scent of everything that is Jethro. Her eyes opened and she looked to the left at the nightstand. The top drawer was slightly open. Jen's curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it open fully. The drawer was full of pictures, and Jenny laughed out loud as she picked a handful out and scattered them on the bed.

The first picture was of Gibbs, Tony, and Abby. Tony had his tongue out and was pulling on one of Abby's pigtails, Abby was smiling brightly and had bunny fingers behind Tony's head while she casually had her elbow up on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs stood straight, only slightly smirking to the camera, his eyes a beautiful shade of royal blue.

Jenny smirked and gently placed the picture to the side of her and picked up the next one.

This picture was of Ducky, Gibbs, and Lynette. Jenny smiled, remembering when she took the picture out of boredom. Ducky and Lynette were kissing holding hands over Gibbs who sat in the middle. He glared into the camera, while Ducky and Lynette stared into each others eyes lovingly.

Pushing the picture aside, she shuffled through some more, and became even more intrigued at her findings. Jenny made faces at any photos of him and his ex-wives, especially the few with Diane in them. She had never liked her. She came across tons of different photos and reminded herself to bring it up later. There were pictures of him and Abby in a photo booth, random ones of Kate, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Ziva and Abby. Jenny glared at a particular picture of him and Hollis, holding hands.

"Ew." She whispered. "She isn't even a redhead!"

Jenny smirked, remembering how she acted like a jealous, irrational, teenage girl whenever she encountered the woman. She couldn't help it, she always had been the overly possessive type when it came to Jethro, and he was the same way with her. It came naturally. After knowing each other for so long and being through so much it just was instinct.

Throwing the picture back into the drawer she continued looking through the photos, surprised and a little bit hurt that she had yet to find one with herself in it. She dug to the bottom and stopped as her hand hit the edge of a small frame, inside the frame was what she was looking for. Her breath hitched. The picture was taken in Paris, by a passing tourist and aspiring photographer that spoke English and offered to take a few free pictures of them.

Gibbs' hands were wrapped protectively around her waist as he stood behind her, he had his chin resting on her shoulder and he was nuzzling her neck, choosing to ignore the camera, while Jenny beamed at the camera, her arms wrapped around his. They were so different back then, so happy and much younger, so in love.

Jenny heard a loud banging noise and the agent in her immediately got on the defense and drew her gun. She slowly walked out of the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, where she assumed the noise originated from. Jenny jumped out from the dark hall and had her gun raised, ready to fire if it had - god forbid - been Drew, but lowered the gun after realizing it was just Jethro.

"Jethro, what the hell?!" Jenny asked amused, placing her gun on the counter and wincing slightly as she perched herself on top of it as well, slowly crossing her legs.

Gibbs pretended that he wasn't watching her and continued on shuffling through a box that was on top of his fridge.

"I was looking for the take out menu." He grumbled, looking through the various menus, shaking his head clearly unable to find what he wanted. Jenny hid her smirk.

"I have the number for MooShoo's place in my phone." She suggested casually while fiddling with her brightly painted red nails. Gibbs stopped looking through the box and lifted it back to the top of the refrigerator.

"Okay. MooShoo's it is, where's your phone?"

Jenny ignored him and continued on staring at the counter behind him. He slowly turned around to see what had caught her attention and his eyes drifted to his cup of bourbon. He picked it up and slowly brought it to his lips, his eyes never moving from her as he did so.

"Jethro, you can't drink in front of me. Give me." She demanded, eyeing the cup.

"What's the magic word, Jen?" He asked, walking closer towards her until her was right in front of her and taking another large drink.

"Oh my god. Jethro give me the damn cup." She reached for the cup and when he held it out of her reach she kicked him in the shin. He lowered the bourbon to the counter and she grabbed the cup, smiling in triumph.

"Very mature Jenny." He hissed while rubbing his shin.

Jen just rolled her eyes and pointed to the table, signaling to where her phone was and took another long drink of the harsh alcohol.

Gibbs ordered the Chinese food and came to stand back in front of the redhead.

"Hope you still eat shrimp fried rice."

"Of course."

They stared at each other in a content silence; Gibbs turned around and began walking back towards the basement.

"Want some company?" Jenny asked loudly.

"Only if you don't do what you did last time." He smirked, hearing her slowly limping behind him.

"Oh Jethro, it was an accident!" Jenny said smiling, vowing to herself to do exactly what she did the last time she helped him with his boat.

_This is going to be fun. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Abby don't be absurd!" Ziva hissed, shooing the Goth's hands away from her purse.

"But Ziva, it's like one of the most important factors in my plan and it can't operate effectively unless you help me!"

Ziva shook her head firmly.

"No. I will not betray Jenny's trust like that."

Abby sighed in annoyance and sipped her caff-pow.

"It's not like I'm asking you to tell me her deepest and darkest secrets Ziva, just her deep and dark secrets about her and my silver haired fox!"

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I said no Abby. Why do you even want to know, you have a plan involving Gibbs and Jenny, Yes?"

Abby nodded eagerly while taking another drink of her Caff-pow.

"This case with the director's stalker is going to be intense…I just know it cause my gut is acting up, but maybe it's not my gut because I drank like 7 redbulls earlier to make sure I was on top of my game but that's beside the point. Anyways, I was thinking about it and I think it would cut off some tension if both the director and Gibbs had each other to use as a distraction, so we all know that they were more than just partners…but we don't know how much more they really were, but you do. See you gotta help me here Ziva if you want Gibbs and your pal Jenny to get together!"

Ziva looked confused and stared at Abby quizzically.

"How does getting them together help the case?"

Just then Tony waltzed in and plopped down in the chair beside Abby.

"Get who or what together and can I help?"

Abby squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay! Of course you can help me get the director and Gibbs together!"

Tony began to smirk but the smirk was quickly vanished and his eyes grew wide.

"I think there might be a problem in that plan Abby."

Abby pouted.

"What, Why Tony!?"

Tony pointed towards the elevator and they all turned and looked.

"Hollis."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: I Don't Own anything, No Profit is made!**

**Hey Everyone, I apologize for the very belated update, it seems my beta reader and I have very different schedules and it is difficult to communicate at times recently. Again, I apologize, don't hate me! **

**Now my wonderful readers, I need your help and if anyone can answer these questions, I'll (in the words of Abby) Mind Hug each of you! Or send you a virtual cookie(:**

**Since I am new to NCIS, I have not seen every episode. Following me so far? Anyways, I have seen an icon of Lauren Holly (Jen) where she is pulling up or down her shirt (It's blue, and she has her short hair style) and her bra is revealed? Is that in an episode of NCIS, if so- what's the episode and season, or is it something completely different? Another question....what is the title of the episode where Jenny is at the shooting range, her hair is kind of short there too, and Gibbs is there in sweatpants? Need to know these Episode names for a possible youtube video I will be making. Lol If I'm too unclear just PM me and I can go into details. Thanks and hopefully someone could help me out.**

**Thank you all for the kind and wonderful reviews, (From which I have decided that I have the best and most faithful readers ever!) and also all the story alerts!**

**Sorry about the extremely long and drawn out authors note but I needed to address everything. **

**Please without further adieu, enjoy!!**

**_-Cassandra_  
**

* * *

Tony, Abby, and Ziva all stared at Hollis as she made her way over to them. Tony's mouth was slightly agape while Abby pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, worried that Hollis' presence would ruin her plans and Ziva kept whatever her reaction guarded, her lips in a tight thin line.

"Tony, Ziva, Abby, it's nice to see you again." Hollis said as she brushed some of her blonde hair from her face.

Tony snapped his mouth shut and stood from his chair.

"Colonel Mann, it's pleasant to see you again too ma'am." He said looking her up and down thinking,

_Sure, she looks really good, but better than Jenny? Never. She doesn't even have red hair…Abby's plan may still have a chance. _

Hollis smiled.

"Oh Tony, I'm retired now, it's just Hollis."

Tony smirked and looked down at Ziva and Abby who had made no attempt at all to converse with the retired Colonel.

"Okay, Hollis then. What brings you here Ma'am…uh, Hollis?"

Hollis' smile widened and her eyes lit up.

"My very close friend that I had worked with for 7 years is getting married Sunday. I actually came by to see Jethro, is he here?" She asked looking around eagerly, and frowning when there was no sight of him.

Abby looked up at her and scowled.

"He's with Jenny." She said matter-of-factly.

Hollis' eyes drifted up to the catwalk.

"Oh, discussing a case?"

Abby bit back her smirk.

"No, she's staying at Gibbs' place while she recovers and so he can keep a close eye on her."

The blondes eyes widened in curiosity as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Recover? What happened, is the director alright?"

"Director Shepard was shot twice earlier this morning."

Ziva said while playing with a paper clip and staring intently at Tony.

Hollis opened her mouth in shock and immediately snapped it shut.

"Oh my god, that's terrible, who shot her?"

Abby abruptly stood and gathered her things, which included a Caf-pow.

"That's need to know. Ziva, Tony, lets go or we are going to be late for meeting Timmy up at the restaurant, again." Abby began walking away and Tony and Ziva began to follow.

Hollis rolled her eyes and murmured under her breathe, "Bye."

Hollis sighed and looked around the Bull pen, her eyes resting on Gibbs' desk. She turned around and headed towards the elevator, finally making up her mind that she would stop by his place just to see if the Director was alright and then be on her way, she ignored the fact that the thought of seeing Jethro again was making her stomach flutter with butterflies.

* * *

Jenny snorted and popped a piece of shrimp into her mouth.

"No seriously Jen, what is the point of these damn things?"

Gibbs glared at the chopsticks in his hand and then at Jenny when she stole a piece of beef from his plate using her pair of chopsticks.

"People eat with them Jethro, it's really not that complicated."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and set the chopsticks aside, opting to use a plastic fork instead.

"So earlier, I found something that just proves my earlier point." Jenny said mysteriously while staring at Gibbs intently.

"Oh what point is that?" He asked sarcastically while biting into his wonton.

"That you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are a very strange man." Jenny said smirking at him while leaning back against his boat and stretching her legs out.

"Oh really? Why would you think such a silly thing like that?" Gibbs asked while standing up and searching for his bourbon.

"I found the pictures." She said simply, smiling softly as he silently handed her the whole bottle.

"You mean the ones in the nightstand?" He asked as he stepped over her and began sanding the boat.

"Yeah, those. I especially liked the pictures of you and Abby in the photo booth, very cute Jethro." Jenny smirked, and sipped on her bourbon.

"I am not cute." Gibbs mumbled as he began sanding the boat.

Jenny's eyes moved with his own movements, she unconsciously chewed on her lower lip as she watched his strong arms move almost rhythmically. The muscles contracting underneath his shirt as he worked made her think of the past and she smiled softly at the whoosh of memories that ran through her mind. Jenny didn't even notice that he had stopped sanding and was staring at her amusedly.

"Jen?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Uh, what?"

He pointed to the sanding block at her feet.

"I told you to make yourself useful and help me with her."

Jenny nodded and grasped the edge of the boat for support as she struggled to pull herself from the floor. Her movements were slightly unsteady and awkward, trying to sand a boat after just getting shot was not something she did often so as she moved to lean against the back of the boat so she could sand the side, it was just her luck that she would stumble and fall into the arms of Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs' hands were holding onto her waist to steady and prevent her from falling whilst her own hands were grasping his forearms, nails digging into them sharply.

Jenny pulled back and immediately dropped her hands, she blew the hair from her face and chuckled, ignoring the fact that his hands were still at her sides.

Gibbs smirked and dropped his hands to his sides, leaving burning spots on her waist and a craving for his hands on her once again. Jenny tried to ignore the flush that she was sure was forming and moved her attention to the boat. He moved to grab her hand and pull her towards him gently, mindful of her injuries.

"Here." Gibbs said softly as he positioned himself behind her, facing the boat. He placed one of his hands against the boat to support himself, and the other over her hand, carefully guiding hers gently across the side of the boat with the sander. Jenny positioned herself to get more comfortable and in the process her backside brushed against his pants, Gibbs' breath hitched but Jenny didn't notice for she was too busy trying to control her own breathing and pulse.

"That better be your gun, Jethro."

They smirked at each other and Jenny made the mistake of looking into his eyes and she unconsciously she licked her lips, leaning in until their lips were only centimeters apart, the ex-lovers nearly jumped back and broke the boat when they heard a woman's voice.

"Jethro?"

The clicking of heels above them made Jenny turn towards Gibbs and send him a death glare, knowing exactly who it was in the house with them. Gibbs held his hands up and shrugged to say he had no idea what was going on or why she was there in his house.

"Hollis?" He said, only making a half attempt at concealing the surprised tone in his voice.

The blonde walked down the stairs carefully and came to stand in front of Gibbs and Jenny.

"Director, I stopped by NCIS headquarters earlier and Tony, Abby and Ziva all informed me that you were shot…how are you holding up?"

Jenny stared at her for an extra moment, debating whether she should be angry at the tan blonde for ruining the moment or on her knees thanking her for interrupting before she made a very big and consequential mistake. She opted for putting on a tight smile and replying softly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I have certainly endured much worse incidents. It's nothing really. Tell me what brings you back to the states, I recall reading in the paper you retired and left for Hawaii."

Hollis nodded and pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, only briefly glancing at Gibbs before turning her full attention to Jenny.

"A close friend of mine is getting married and I couldn't miss her third marriage, you know she actually reminds me of you Jethro."

Both women turned their gazes towards Gibbs and he suddenly became immensely interested in his bourbon.

"That so?" He grumbled before taking a long and hard drink, savoring the feel of the burning liquid as it slid down his throat.

Jenny watched as he swallowed and her eyes drifted up towards his cobalt ones, she stared at him intently, amused, watching and waiting for him to make the next move and break the awkwardness.

"Mhm." Hollis replied, her eyes drifting between Gibbs and Jenny, curiosity embedded on her features.

"Well," She started, obviously feeling out of place and awkward. "I just stopped by to say hello and check up on you Ma'am, I should get going I have groceries in the car."

Jenny and Gibbs both stood silently together, Jenny sipping on her glass of bourbon, both of their eyes glued to the ex-colonel walking up the stairs. Hollis abruptly turned and leaned over the railing.

"Oh, before I forget Jethro, I was wondering if you were busy this Sunday?"

Jenny's glass of bourbon shattered on the basement floor.

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Abby all arrived at the Mexican restaurant after making a quick detour to pick up Abby a Caf-Pow for later and the moment Abby spotted McGee she ran over and hugged him, barely able to contain herself.

"Oh my gosh Timmy I have so much news to tell you!" She squealed as McGee pulled out her chair for her and proceeded to push her in, being the complete gentleman and nodding at appropriate times as she continued to babble on about her new platforms.

Tony and Ziva sat across from the chatting Abby and McGee and were currently engaged in a conversation about the sudden appearance of Hollis.

"What I do not understand is why would she be looking for Gibbs, is she not the one who left him in the first place?"

Tony nodded and dipped a chip into the salsa their waiter had just served them.

"Maybe she realized she can't go on without him and has came back to try and win him over again. It reminds me of this old movie from the 60's, it starred-"

A sharp kick at his shin under the table interrupted him and he yelped. Tony turned and pointed at Ziva accusingly with his fork. Ziva giggled and wiped her face with her napkin before shrugging her shoulders.

"It was not me who kicked you Tony."

Tony turned and glared at Abby who had an innocent look on her face as she slurped from her Caf-Pow.

"Well Tony, I was trying to explain to McGee about our plan with Gibbs and the Director and you were talking about Hollis and how she was here to win Gibbs back and I don't even want to think about that because we are in the process of trying to get JENNY and Gibbs together, she is just going to get in the way of their happiness if we don't plan this out and keep her away. We need to come up with a strategy, oh and an operation name!"

Abby took a deep breath and smiled, looking around their table at her closest friends. Tony just mumbled something under his breath about her 'damn gothic platforms' and sipped on his margarita. Ziva, smiled softly at her friends antics and McGee stared trying to hide his blush at Abby's small hand that was placed on his knee.

"So," Abby started. "Who has any ideas for an operation name?"

* * *

Drew stared at his lap top intently, his eyes quickly skimming the screen for the information he needed.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he picked the laptop up from the table and threw it across the room. Drew violently grabbed his cell phone from the table and dialed a familiar number before placing the phone to his ear.

"Finally Vickers, look I need a favor and you owe me big."

Drew paused as he listened and toyed with a red wig that was lying on the dresser.

"Yeah okay, I need a warehouse. No, no, I need something big enough to have some fun in but it needs to be empty and deserted. Think you can handle that?"

The person on the other end of the phone replied and Drew smiled widely.

"Good. Call me as soon as you get it. Bye."

Drew carelessly tossed his phone onto the table and walked to the wall that housed his pictures of Jenny. He put his cheek up against one of the pictures and sighed.

"It won't be long now, my love." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own Nada.  
**

Anyways, I have to apologize for my really, really overdue update, it's not my fault! Blame it on my chaotic schedule, Blame it on writers block, Blame it on my beta! Hehe, just kidding, without Sacha this story would be nothing, thanks so much girl! Well I have to say I was astonished with how much amazing feedback I have gotten from this story, it's so awesome! Keep these amazing reviews coming people, It gives me inspiration! ;) Thank you to everyone, I would have sent a personalized and single reply to your reviews but again, I haven't exactly had the time lately, But I'm going to try this second time!

- **Oracle92**- I owe you a huge thank you! At first when you suggested the episode _Blowback_ I dismissed it because I had already seen that episode and I doubted I would miss something like that...but it was Blowback! USA re-runs just cut that specific part out! I wonder why they would do something so silly...hmmm... Hehe, thank you again!

Okay I'm finished. As always, Enjoy!

_**-Cassandra**_

* * *

Gibbs smirked as he swept the shattered glass into the dust pan off of his basement floor. After seeing Hollis to the door and promising to think about her proposition and to call her tomorrow, he returned to discover Jenny washing her hair, leaving him alone to finish the task of cleaning up. It's not like he didn't enjoy the silence, he needed time to think and clear his head, time to regain control. Not only did he and Jenny almost stumble back into something, but his ex who had parted with him on bad terms was back in town and asking him to attend a wedding with her.

'Just my luck' Gibbs thought bitterly as he picked up a small piece of glass with his hand and immediately dropped it, hissing in pain. Looking down at his sliced open hand Gibbs cursed and abandoned the basement, opting to search for his old first aid kit, knowing that if he simply wrapped it up in duck tape like he usually would in this case, Jenny would have a cow and quite possibly send him to the hospital for a case of multiple injuries more serious than a cut hand.

"Jethro?" Jenny yelled out from the bathroom in his bedroom.

"Yeah Jen?" Gibbs yelled back, following the sound of running water coming from his bedroom and leaning against the doorframe.

Jenny walked out of the bathroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her head and a giant NCIS T-shirt that came down past her knees.

"Well are you going to stare at me all damn night or are you going to kill it?"

Jethro looked at her, completely confused.

"Huh? Kill what?"

His mind immediately flashed to her engulfed in blood earlier that day, hardly breathing, thoughts of that psycho and how he would find him raced through his mind in a blur.

"The spider. But never mind that, Jethro are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

Gibbs looked up to find Jenny walking towards him with concern laced on her delicate features.

"Drew." He answered truthfully, never removing his eyes from her emerald ones.

Jenny just nodded and walked closer, she grabbed his right hand in her tiny one and suddenly her eye brows knitted together in confusion.

"You're bleeding." She stated, immediately pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Oh." Gibbs said, unable to come up with anything clever, too concentrated on the feel of her soft hands currently running all over his arms and hands.

"God Jethro, you're supposed to be the one babysitting me, not the other way around."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and remained silent. Jenny began cleaning the wound, glancing up at his face every few seconds, waiting.

"I apologize for dropping your glass in the basement, and don't even think about giving me your comeback about how apologies are a sign of weakness and all that bull. I can replace it, if you are in desperate need of another one. I don't know what happened, all of a sudden the bullet wound on my side just started burning, it was so unexpected and I-" Jenny abruptly stopped speaking as she felt Gibbs place one finger to her mouth in order to quiet her.

"You're babbling." Gibbs said, staring at her with an amusement written all over his rugged features.

Jenny simply nodded and focused her attention on his hand. After she was finished and he was all patched up, Jenny stared pointedly into his eyes and whispered softly,

"Jethro, prepare yourself for this because it is going to sound immature and childish…but would you please sleep in here with me tonight?"

Gibbs' eyes widened and Jenny shook her head.

"No, God no, not in that way Jethro, my god, stop thinking about what 'bed' meant to us in the past. I mean will you stay in here with me because I don't want to be alone, don't hold this against me either but I'm scared…what if this guy comes and tries to get me again? He shot me Jethro, the guy got a gun past security and into my office. He is obviously more than capable of finding me and-"

Gibbs interrupted her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"He will not come anywhere near you with me around, Jen."

Jenny nodded and bit her lip.

"Jethro don't make me say please, you need to sleep somewhere other than under that damn boat for a change anyways, and its not like we haven't shared a bed before, we are both mature adults and seeming that I'm your boss, I suggest you should just do as I say or end up with an endless amount of paperwork on your desk this Monday."

Gibbs smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes.

"Jen, if you wanted me in bed with you that bad, all ya had to do was ask nicely."

Jenny rolled her eyes and Gibbs watched as she sat beside him on a chest at the front of his bed and crossed her legs. The giant NCIS T-shirt was riding dangerously higher up on her thighs and Gibbs allowed his eyes to roam over her pale skin, his eyes landed on a pair of women boxer shorts and he glared at the garment like it had just spilled his coffee.

"Do you still sleep on the left?" Jenny's soft voice asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yep. You still sleep on the right?" Gibbs tugged off his own shirt and threw it on the floor, Jen bit back her gasp of surprise and ignored the fact that her pulse began to flutter the moment her eyes landed on his chiseled torso.

"Yeah." She said, not trusting herself to reply, afraid that her voice would crack.

Gibbs nodded and lazily pulled the covers from the bed down, he just tossed all the pictures and clothes she had laying on there to the floor and slipped into the bed while turning out the lamp, leaving Jenny to find her way to her own side of the bed in the dark.

Jenny stumped her toe on the nightstand and cursed.

"You alright, Jen?" Gibbs asked with a mixture of amusement and sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Just peachy Jethro." They both rolled their eyes and Gibbs smirked as he felt the other side of the bed dip slightly, signaling she was finally lying in bed with him.

It wasn't as uncomfortable as he automatically assumed it would be, after all it had been years and years ago since they had shared such closeness, even after she was appointed Director she had flat out told him that there would be no off the job. Well technically speaking whatever they were doing was on the job, he was her security and protective detail until Drew was caught and that meant he would have to spend A LOT of time with her. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Jen?" He whispered, staring up at the ceiling contemplating his thoughts.

"Yeah Gibbs?" Jenny asked, her voice sounding light and sleepy.

"Goodnight."

If she wasn't so tired Jenny would've laughed at how familiar it all seemed, instead she opted for mumbling an incoherent 'night' and stumbling into a peaceful sleep, with the ghost of a smile on her face.

Gibbs on the other hand, lay on his back staring at the ceiling while listening as the redhead's breathing became steady. His thoughts wondered to Drew and he unconsciously clenched his fists. After McGee filled him in on the note and Ziva told him about the tampered security tape, he had been on the edge. This guy wasn't going down without a fight, and Gibbs had been spending the past hour contemplating how he was going to catch the creep. For a split-second he thought about using Jenny to lure Drew in but the second he thought it, he quickly pushed it away, unwilling to put her in the line of danger again.

Gibbs jumped a bit when Jenny rolled over towards him and threw her arm across his chest, mumbling something about coffee. His chest vibrated as he chuckled in amusement, he had almost forgotten that she was a violent sleeper, and not to mention she always used to sleep 'mumble' rather than 'talk', old habits die hard he supposed.

Looking down at the still damp mess of red hair that was currently spread across his chest, Gibbs clenched and unclenched his hand as an attempt to resist running his fingers through it. He closed his eyes instead and focused on sleeping.

_3 hours later_

Gibbs' eyes snapped open at the sound of his bedroom door creaking. His hand automatically sought for Jenny but drew back sharply when he came in contact with the cool sheets on his mattress.

"Jen?" He said hoarsely, reaching under the pillow for his gun and sitting up slowly. When no reply came, he slowly stood up from the warm bed and walked out into the hallway. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee made him relax his shoulders and walk without as much tension down the hall, but still on the edge.

She was sitting cross-legged on the countertop, a mug of coffee resting in her hands and leaning slightly over what seemed to be scattered papers, her eyes moving impossibly fast over whatever it was that she was reading.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, smirking slightly when she flinched at the sound of his deep voice.

"Nope." Jenny replied without averting her attention to him, focusing on the files in front of her.

"You know burying yourself in work and case files isn't going to make this go away."

Jenny slowly looked up, nodding somberly.

"I know."

Slowly walking closer he reached for the mug in her hands and watched her above the rim.

"Then why aren't you in bed, Jen?"

"I need something to focus on, something to take my mind off of…him."

'_I can think of quite a few things to do, one particular idea involving that box of honey dust under my bed mistakenly from DiNozzo last Christmas.' _

Gibbs smirked at his thoughts and stared at Jenny intently.

"Well, do you want to take a walk or something?" He asked, remember how many walks she had taken in Paris to clear her head when something bothered her.

Jenny shook her head, biting her lip. Suddenly her green eyes lit up and she looked at him, her wide smile half mischievous, and half amused.

"I want to play a game."

* * *

Tim McGee stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of him. Ziva and Tony were currently on the dance floor, moving skillfully to a fast paced tango, dipping and swaying, laughing and occasionally whispering in each others ear.

"Timmy, what or who are you staring at?" Abby asked, looking around the room in the direction that he was looking at.

"Tony and Ziva. I knew it!" McGee exclaimed watching intently as the partners danced. "I always had a sneaking suspicion that there was something going on between them and this just proves my point, this is great inspiration for my next novel."

Abby smirked and sipped casually on her Redbull. For a moment she let her eyes linger on Tim and she abruptly stood from her chair.

"Can I have this dance McGee?" She asked, holding her hand out in Tim's direction.

Tim looked up at the Goth and smiled softly as he watched her pout her lips and shake her hand at him.

"Of Course Abs, but-"

Abby bounced up and down as he led her to the dance floor.

"I know, I know, I have to be lead. Oh Timmy, I have an idea. So I have this friend that I met a few years back at the bowling alley and she is this hot-shot dancer and she gives lessons and she could totally give you a few pointers, I'll go too if you want, I think it would be fun and she is just-"

Tim interrupted her as he clumsily stepped on her platforms.

"Ow!" Abby hissed in pain, glaring at McGee.

"I-I'm sorry Abby, you know I can't dance, it's so confusing to me."

McGee flinched when he felt a slap to the back of his head and glared at Tony who was currently laughing with Ziva.

"McGeek, how is dancing confusing to you, but all that computer mumbo-jumbo isn't?"

"Because Tony, men like McGee do not need to impress women with his 'moves' but with his mind. We like men who are intelligent. Maybe you could learn a few things from him, Tony."

Ziva said simply as she twirled expertly in Tony's arms.

Tony rolled his eyes and glared at his partner.

"If you are so impressed by McGoogle here, then why aren't you dancing with him, Zee-Vah?"

Ziva smirked as he dipped her and the song came to a close.

"I'll save a dance for you next time McGee, perhaps we should all go back to NCIS and check up on the director."

McGee, Abby and Tony all agreed, paying for their dinner and walking out into the crisp air. Ziva immediately stopped walking and made an odd shriek-yelp, sound. Her friends rushed to her side, and Ziva held her hand out, signaling to give her some room.

"I will be fine, I just have a Charlie Pony. It will pass."

"Horse." McGee said simply, and rolled his eyes when Ziva looked at him quizzically.

"Charlie Horse, is the correct form of words."

Ziva rolled her eyes and rubbed her calf, muttering something about 'crazy American idioms.'

* * *

"Hello can you point me in the direction of the restroom please?" A disguised Drew asked one of the NCIS night janitors.

The Janitor turned and raised his hand to point and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Drew dragged the janitor towards the bathroom and began searching his pockets for the key ring. His eyes widened when he found a folded up wanted sign with his face pictured on it. He was about to continue searching for the key ring when his cell phone began vibrating in his back pocket.

"Hello?" He answered coldly but smiling seconds after when he recognized the voice on the other line.

"You found a place?" Drew asked as bit onto the corner of his thumb.

"Fantastic. Send the other info and directions to my email."

He hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Drew slipped his left hand into the unconscious janitors last unsearched pocket and grinned like a Cheshire cat when he found what he had been looking for.

Holding up the key ring, Drew flipped through the labeled keys until his eyes landed on a specific key labeled 'Director Jennifer Shepard's Office.'

"We will be together very soon, my love." He whispered before disappearing into the buildings dark hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Disclaimer and copyright.**

**I am terribly sorry about the wait...again. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback!! Please, Keep it coming! So after I re-read this entire story through, I realized I didn't particularly like how I wrote Jenny asking Gibbs to sleep with her or how she admitted her fear, it seemed a little too OOC for me, anyone else agree or disagree? Anyways, let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO-_Cassandra_  
**

* * *

"Scrabble Jenny, really?" Gibbs asked incredulously, watching as Jenny downed the last of her bourbon.

"Well, what do you suggest Jethro?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah I don't know Jen, how about the quiet-go to sleep game?"

Jenny shook her head stubbornly and slowly slid down from the counter, ignoring his attempts to help her.

"No Jethro…I want to play a game and I think I just thought of the perfect one."

Gibbs continued to stare at her, waiting for an elaboration.

"Hide and Seek."

Jenny smirked and placed her empty glass to his chest, leaving him to dispose of it. She scoffed when he simply placed it back onto the counter and followed her movements with his piercing eyes.

"Hide and Seek?" He asked incredulously with the tiniest amount of curiosity evident in his tone.

"Yeah Gibbs, it's simple really, all you have to do is go hide and the other person counts to-"

Gibbs put his hand over her mouth and rolled his eyes.

"I know what Hide and Seek is Jen, I just don't know if_ you_ know what you're up against."

Jenny opened her mouth in an amused and playful manner.

"Oh really old man? I'm not the one with the descending vision, sure you WERE a marine sniper, were being the operative word here, but I have an advantage."

Gibbs stepped closer to her, invading her personal bubble.

"Oh yeah Jen, what advantage is that?"

Jenny smirked and poked his chest softly with her index finger.

"That's for me to know and you to possibly find out, now turn around , face the fridge and count to 30."

Gibbs complied and snuck a quick glace back at her form retreating down his hallway that led towards the hardly used living room and front area.

He counted out loud, skipping numbers and saying them in Spanish every once in a while for the kick of it and finally yelled "30!"

Gibbs walked slowly and quietly down the hall that Jen had disappeared through only moments ago and his eyes swept over his surroundings searching for open doors, moved boxes or furniture, anything that would give him a clue as to where his past lover and partner was hiding.

His eyes landed on the hall closet ajar slightly, Gibbs smiled in triumph and placed his hand on the brass knob.

"Jen." He said, as he pushed open the door and looked around in confusion. The realization dawned on him that she had purposefully led him to believe that she was in there and he fell for it. Gibbs angrily stomped out of the empty closet and continued down the hall to the living room.

The moment he reached his destination, memories of Shannon and Kelly played in his mind like an old black and white film. He was quickly brought out of his reverie when the hard floor behind him creaked.

In less than 5 seconds, Gibbs had the intruder up against the wall, their back facing him as he gripped onto one of their wrists and shoulder as if he was about to cuff and arrest them. He leaned in, pausing to inhale the sweet aroma of her red hair, and stopped only mere centimeters from her ear whispering huskily, "I win."

Jenny rolled her head back slightly as she chuckled, giving him a perfect opportunity to admire her long, pale, inviting neck. It took Gibbs everything he had not to give into temptation, desperately wishing he could brush his lips against the column, testing and eager to find out if she still possessed the weak spot just under her ear.

Jenny on the other hand, was fighting a rather similar internal battle, she had almost forgotten how well they fit together, and almost forgotten how much comfort his body gave her, _almost_.

"Jethro, let me go, you're hurting my arms and if I recall correctly, I was shot twice earlier." Jenny whispered, giving a throaty chuckle as an attempt to disguise her extreme discomfort and sudden lust.

Gibbs immediately released her and turned her around to face him, his hands carefully roaming over her sides to make sure she wasn't in pain.

"I just said that so you would let me go Jethro, stop fussing, I'm fine."

Gibbs' hands stopped and returned to their rightful place at his sides. Jenny smirked and sauntered back into the kitchen, Gibbs followed curious as to what she had up her sleeve next. Jenny stood facing the fridge and Gibbs stared at her curiously.

"What are you doing Jethro? I'm already at number 10, you better go hide. 12, 13…"

Gibbs simply rolled his eyes and silently walked towards his basement, instead of going down the stairs he made a sharp U-Turn and hid behind the wall beside the basement door. He distantly heard Jenny finish with a loud "30!" and he stilled and became completely silent. Gibbs knew she was close because he could smell that distinct smell that only belonged to her, and the moment his cell phone rang he knew that his hiding spot was blown.

The caller ID read 'Abs'. He ran a hand over his face roughly before answering.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He said harshly, jumping slightly when he came from behind the wall, only to clash with Jenny.

His serious expression told her that their little game was put on hold for the moment and she immediately followed his lead, which took her to the bedroom. She stood with her arms crossed and a single brow raised in amusement as he threw her suitcase onto the bed and mumbling something to Abby.

He threw a pair of jeans and a button up navy blue shirt at her.

"Jethro, what in the world-"

He walked up close to her, invading her space and staring intently into her eyes. Gibbs' sudden closeness interrupted her objections.

"We have to meet up with the team."

Jen watched as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Someone broke into your office and our current crime scene, Jen."

Gibbs turned around and walked to the kitchen, leaving her to get prepared. He couldn't bring himself to tell her what had happened to Cynthia.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby all stood around the bullpen, waiting for the arrival of their bosses.

Abby bit at the end of her pen as she sat on the edge of McGee's desk, looking anxious and worried. The moment the elevator dung, signaling Gibbs and Jenny's arrival, Abby jumped from her spot on the desk and ran to Jenny, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Abby-" Jenny choked out, struggling to breath and slightly wincing at the pressure that was put on her wounds. Abby immediately jumped back and instead grabbed for one of Jenny's hands.

"Oh Director, I'm sorry, I've just been so scared for you and especially now after what happened to your office, this whole situation is reminding me of when I had a stalker but I'm not that worried because I know Gibbs would never let anything happen to you and-"

Jenny put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"You know what Abby? Call me Jenny, I'm in no mood for formalities at the moment."

Abby smiled widely and glanced at Gibbs.

"Okay, but you know, you said that I should either call you Ma'am or Director a few years ago and that kind of stuck with me so it will be hard, but I'll try, Jenny."

Jenny and Gibbs shared a look before turning to the rest of the team.

Tony, the loyal St. Bernard immediately began telling Gibbs and Jenny on how they came about the destruction of her office, as Jenny led everyone up the stairs.

They came to the top and Jenny stood in front of Cynthia's desk, which was covered in blood.

"Anyone care to tell me what this is?" Jenny asked, her voice hard and questioning, her eyes contrasting, soft and scared.

McGee looked confused and replied awkwardly, "Uhm, it's blood Ma'am."

Jenny sent him a death glare and Gibbs smacked him on the back of his head, making a soft _thud. _

"I know very well what it is Special Agent McGee, let me make it clearer for everyone, whose blood is it?!" Jenny said, her voice getting louder until she was practically screaming and almost cracking at the word blood.

No one said anything and Tony, sensing the red heads anger stepped forward.

"Cynthia is okay Jenny, she's down in autopsy getting looked over by Ducky and from what we know so far she put up one hell of a fight, he stabbed her in her leg and knocked her unconscious, hid her behind her desk."

Jenny nodded, following Tony as he led the group into Jenny's office. Gibbs' eyes stayed on Jenny as they entered, he watched as she wordlessly walked around the destroyed room. Her desk was thrown over and broken, the walls and floor were splattered in what seemed to be blood and there were pictures of her randomly nailed to the wall, either with big X's through her face or her face simply scratched out. There in the center of her wall a message was written in the blood.

_I'm done playing games, if I can't have her then no one can. _

Gibbs walked around the room silently with Jenny, surveying the pictures and broken items. He placed a hand on her shoulder, offering a source of comfort, which she not so subtly shrugged off.

"How the hell did this happen, I seem to have incompetent security that cannot fulfill their duty and-"

Jimmy Palmer entered the office timidly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Uh, Agent Gibbs, Director…Ma'am, Dr. Mallard requested your company downstairs, he says it's important."

Gibbs and Jenny began to walk out of the office when Ziva stopped them.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked, her eyes glancing in-between Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs stared at them for a moment.

"I want for you to go downstairs and find this creep, trace his phone or computer or whatever the hell you can, and just find him."

With that Gibbs placed his hand on the small of Jenny's back and led her to the elevator. Abby watched with interest and smiled happily, despite the current intense circumstances.

"They are so cute. Don't you think so Timmy?"

McGee looked at her and shook his head.

"My initial thought when I think of Gibbs isn't exactly cute, Abs."

Tony and Ziva shared a look and Abby rolled her eyes.

"I meant Gibbs and Jenny, as a couple McGee."

McGee was about to respond when Ziva suddenly had Tony in a headlock and one of his hands twisted behind his back.

"ZEE-VAH!" He hissed loudly, wincing when his back popped.

"If your hand comes to accidentally brush against my ass again Tony, I will cut off your arm and beat you to death with it."

Tony nodded, beginning to choke, and Ziva reluctantly let him go.

"Are we clear Tony?" She said, glaring at him as she pulled a knife from her boot and began to playing with it.

"Crystal." He mumbled, rubbing his neck.

McGee and Abby stood, watching Tony and Ziva interacted. Abby leaned close enough to McGee so neither of the partners would hear her.

"How much do you wanna bet that Tony and Ziva are going to be doing the 'horizontal mambo' by the end of next weekend?"

McGee pulled out his wallet and flipped through his bills.

"216 dollars and uh, 16 cents." He said, clumsily dropping the wallet.

"I'm so excited Timmy, everyone is finding love! Maybe next, we can start working on finding people for us!" Abby half squealed, half whispered excitedly.

McGee just nodded, staring at the goth with soft eyes and pursed lips, thinking,

_Maybe I already found her._

* * *

Jenny stood in the bathroom stall and counted to ten; she drew in a deep breath and calmly stalked out of the stall. She walked to the mirror and studied herself in it. Her eyes were red and puffy, most likely the result of the angry tears she unwillingly let fall only seconds after entering the safety of the restroom.

Jenny flipped the cold water faucet on and splashed her face with it, relishing in the coolness it brought to her heated skin. While cooling down, she heard the bathroom door open slowly. Glancing in the mirror and relaxing at the sight of silver hair, she finished composing herself and glared at Gibbs in the mirror.

"You okay, Jen?" Gibbs asked, leaning against one of the stall frames and watching her intently.

"Fine, Jethro. Overwhelmed, but otherwise…fine, let's go see what Ducky has to say." Jenny said as she tried to walk out of the bathroom, glaring and rolling her eyes as he blocked the exit with his strong arm.

"You feel guilty for what happened to Cynthia. You blame yourself." He stated, holding her shoulders back as she tried to move past him.

"It is my fault Jethro. Come on, I just want to see what Ducky wants and to get this over with….please."

Gibbs nodded once and let his arm fall to his side, he purposely let her stray ahead of him, giving her the space she needed, and admiring the view while doing so.

Before strolling through the Autopsy doors, Gibbs noticed Jenny slightly hesitate before inhaling and going through, a hard and unreadable expression upon her delicate features.

"Ah, Gibbs, Jenny, I was beginning to wonder when you would show up. I think I may have some valuable information that may pertain to you."

* * *

Hollis sighed as she sat in her hotel room, desperately wishing to call up Jethro and invite him over, but she knew better.

"Like he would even consider leaving her side for a damn second." Hollis mumbled to herself as she took one last glance in the mirror before leaving her room and heading towards the bar.

After she locked her door, Hollis turned around to collide with a tall, built, attractive man.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hollis said, looking into his eyes and almost flinching at the anger that glowed in them. Suddenly the anger disappeared, and any emotion was shielded by this automatic wall he put up upon seeing her reaction to him.

"It's alright; I didn't mean to seem angry, just having a rough night. I'm Drew, by the way." He said, placing his hand out and shaking hers firmly. Hollis returned his shake, and smiled.

"Hollis."

He looked her up and down, and gestured with his head towards the elevator.

"Well Hollis, would you care to go down to the bar and possibly share a drink with me?"

Hollis considered her options and nodded warily, following him as he led her to the elevator. If there was one good thing Gibbs had taught her from their previous relationship it was to follow her gut and instinct, right now her gut was telling her to get the hell away from this man.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Disclaimer and Copyright **

Gahhh! Okay, please Don't hate us, my wonderful Beta Sacha _(Love that girl, thanks!)_ and myself have recently fallen off the face of the Earth, thus the extreme lack of updates. We both apologize, but hey, at least I have the next two chapters writen and ready to go, that's a good thing right?! Well thank you all so much for the kind reviews and all of the alerts! Keep them coming people! I PINKY PROMISE the next update will be sooner, promise! Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving and for those that do not celebrate then I hope you had a wonderful day on the 26th!

Again, please Don't hate me by the end of this chapter, it eventually had to happen! Enjoy!!

_XOXO-Cassandra_

* * *

Hollis knew after her first nip of her strawberry margarita that something was extremely wrong with the man occupying the barstool beside her. She examined him as he ordered their drinks, he was overwrought and on the edge, looking around the room every so often as if he was waiting for someone to arrive.

"So Drew, what is it that you do?" She asked warily, eyeing him as he checked his watch.

"Oh, well I used to be an attorney, but I quit my job yesterday because on Monday, me and my girlfriend are leaving town. We are running away to Vegas to get married, I wanted to have a big wedding here with the family and friends involved but my Jenny is just so persistent and she wanted to get it over with so we can finally be together."

Hollis' eyes widened and she sipped on her drink.

"I'm sorry Drew, I don't follow. If you guys are dating why would you need to run away so you can 'finally be together?" Hollis asked inquisitively

"It's her old boyfriend, the bastard refuses to leave us alone. They work together, but it's by force, Jen is the boss of this big federal agency and he is an agent, this guy harasses her all the time and he thinks he can get away with it just because he used to be a marine. We both just want to get away from him and start our new lives together."

Hollis almost choked on her margarita as she realized who she was possibly in the company of. Her thoughts were jumbled and she quickly excused herself to the ladies room.

Once she was in the safety of the deserted restroom, Hollis quickly dialed a number she knew all too well. She sighed in relief at the sound of his voice.

"Oh thank god you answered Jethro, I need you to get to my hotel now."

"Hol?" Gibbs asked seriously, sensing the fear and urgency in her voice.

"I think I'm having drinks with the man that shot Director Shepard, Jethro he is ranting on and on about how they are leaving for Vegas on Monday and my gut says that-"

"We're on our way." He said quickly before hanging up, the sound of the dial tone oddly comforting the worried woman.

"Damn it Jethro!" Hollis whispered harshly before stalking out of the ladies room, internally and externally prepared for what chaos was about to be brought upon her.

* * *

Jenny huffed and blew a stray strand of red hair off of her face, she watched impatiently as Ducky closed up the wound on Cynthia's calf. It wasn't as bad as she expected, for Jenny had endured far worse injuries…but then again she used to be an agent and was now the director of a federal agency, not an innocent assistant who sat safely behind her desk 95 percent of the time.

"Duckkkkkky." Jenny whined almost childishly, drawing out his name and looking at him with pleading eyes, anxious to know the extent of her assistant's injuries. Ducky rolled his eyes and patted Cynthia's shoulder attentively.

"Alrighty now Cynthia my dear, you should be fine. Make sure you keep your left ankle elevated and ice it every so often, be careful moving about I would hate for you to rip those stitches out, it could have been much, much worse."

Cynthia nodded.

"Thank you so much Dr. Mallard, you are a wonderful doctor."

Ducky smiled.

"And you my dear are a wonderful patient, it's nice to have a live one every once in a while, usually when I speak to my visitors they do not reply, you on the other hand have been great company. So thank you my dear, you are always welcome at Autopsy…under better circumstances of course. Now off you go, you need your rest."

Cynthia hopped down off of the table and limped over to Jenny.

"Director, I must apologize for letting -"

Jenny shook her head and held her hand up, signaling for the young woman to stop talking.

"No Cynthia, I should be the one apologizing, it's my fault that this…this psycho hurt you, and to think that he could've done much worse, I don't think I would be able to live with myself…I don't give you as much credit as you deserve, but I appreciate how professional and incredibly proficient you are. You are a great assistant."

Cynthia's eyes lit up and she placed her hand gently on Jenny's upper arm.

"That means a lot Director, thank you. But it isn't your fault, please don't blame yourself."

With that Cynthia gave a small wave to Ducky and limped out of Autopsy. Jenny sighed and sat on one of the tables, Ducky followed her lead and sat beside her.

"Jethro and young Timothy are at the hotel now Jennifer, and Tony and Ziva are on their way to the meat market to find out more about the pig blood splattered all over your office, at the rate things are going, this will all be over soon enough, that I can promise."

Jenny nodded and patted Ducky's shoulder.

"I hope your right Ducky. I really hope your right."

Ducky rolled his eyes and hopped off the table, walking over to his desk.

"I think you would know by now dear that I am usually always right."

Jenny smiled softly, enjoying the familiarity and ease of their conversation, which reminded her of older times when things were simple. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Autopsy doors opening and a very angry Gibbs storming through, quickly followed by a timid McGee, and an overly dressed Hollis Mann.

"What the hell happened?" Jenny asked raising her voice just slightly.

Gibbs made no attempt to explain, he just stared at her, his eyes flashing with an intensity that would, no doubt, have had any probie agent crying for their mother.

Jenny broke their eye contact and looked at McGee and then Hollis for an explanation. Hollis walked closer and sat down on the table beside Jenny.

"After I called, I decided to go back to the bar to keep Drew occupied until Jethro and McGee got there, when I got back-"

McGee interjected boldly.

"He was gone when she got back, we did find his cell phone though, he must have been in a hurry to have forgotten it."

Jenny nodded, pleased that McGee has grown more comfortable around her and that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Was there anything valuable on the phone?" Jenny asked, uncrossing her legs uncomfortably and squirming around to find a better position to ease the tension on her recent injuries.

McGee cleared his throat and looked at Gibbs expectantly, when Gibbs only nodded and returned his gaze back to Jenny, McGee continued.

"Besides the very recent photo of you as his background, we have nothing yet. I sent it down to Abby for a more thorough check."

Jenny nodded, appreciative of McGee's skills.

"Good work Agent McGee."

McGee nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Now if I'm not needed, I could go help Abby?" He asked, looking at Gibbs for confirmation. Gibbs nodded silently and McGee quickly exited, thankful to be away from the tension.

Hollis looked at the two former partners who seemed to be having a silent conversation and suddenly felt out of place, she turned her attention to Ducky and was thankful when he pulled her aside and began catching up.

"Jen." Gibbs said, walking towards her and standing directly in front of her. Jenny looked at him expectantly and squealed in surprise when Gibbs effortlessly lifted her off of the table and onto her feet, careful of her injuries.

Jenny smacked his calloused hands away from her and stormed out of Autopsy, knowing Gibbs was right behind her she continued walking and suddenly stopped and turned, causing him to stumble into her and grab her shoulders for support.

"What do you want Jethro?" She hissed, shrugging off his grip on her shoulders and glaring at him.

Gibbs didn't immediately reply, instead he stared at her again, contemplating her question, wondering if there was a deeper meaning to it.

"You," He paused and stepped forward, Jenny's breathing suddenly became uneven, "to calm down."

Jenny took a step back and began to laugh, she rubbed her face with her hands and looked at Gibbs with something he had never seen before flash in her eyes.

"You want me to CALM DOWN?" She yelled, anger coursing through her veins, Gibbs' lack of response sending her over the edge. She snapped her mouth shut, aware of the security cameras and brought her tone down to a harsh whisper.

"If you expect me to be calm after everything that has happened in the past 24 hours then I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Gibbs gripped her by the shoulders as she tried to walk away and pulled her towards him, still facing the other direction.

"Okay, but you need to sleep, Jen." He said softly, gently massaging the tension out of her shoulders and listening as her breathing became even.

"I'm not sleeping until Drew is locked up." She whispered sleepily, tilting her head slightly and groaning as his hands moved over a sore spot.

"This isn't a debate Jen, you have three options. Option number one, you go lay down in Abby's lab. Number two, you go back to my place and sleep with Ziva, DiNozzo, or McGee as your detail, or Option number three…you can go take a few hours on the couch in your office but-"

Jenny placed her palm over her former partner's mouth.

"I am not sleeping in that pig blood infested office, and I am not leaving NCIS headquarters…so it seems that I'll be keeping Abby some company."

Gibbs smiled and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a familial number he led Jenny back into Autopsy to sit down until Abby arrived.

"Hey Abs, guess what?" Gibbs asked, smirking at Jenny when she rolled her eyes. Gibbs chuckled at Abby's unheard response and replied,

"Yeah, looks like you and Jen get to have a sleepover tonight in the lab."

Hollis, Ducky, and Jen all turned their attention to the loud squeals of excitement coming from Gibbs' phone.

* * *

Abby ran into the autopsy room, closely followed by Ziva. She clapped her hands together excitedly and bounced over to Jenny, ignoring the presence of Hollis.

"Director, this is going to be so much fun, I even got Ziva to join us and she said she could teach us how to-"

Jenny laughed and interrupted, "Abby, if we are going to have a 'sleepover' you have to stop calling me Director."

Abby nodded and looked back at Gibbs, who merely smiled.

"Of course Director…Oops, I mean Jenny...Oh I know what will help!" Abby said, beginning to hum and then proceed to sing.

"Jenny ro renny, fee fi fo fenny, banana bana bo benny, Jenny!"

Abby turned and bowed towards Ducky, who had applauded at the end of the tune.

"Okay Jenny, are you ready?" She asked, enthusiastically.

Jenny nodded and gave Gibbs a shrewd smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be Abby."

With that Jenny and Ziva were dragged out of the lab by the goth, awkwardly leaving Gibbs, Hollis and Ducky alone.

* * *

Jenny walked alone down the hall to the bathroom holding an extra pair of pajamas provided by Abby. Jenny thought of Jethro's reaction to seeing her in a pair of black skull pants with a matching tank top and almost laughed, she noticed a janitor walking down the hall with a big cart of cleaning supplies and stepped out of the way against the wall to let him past.

Their shoulders brushed and she felt something that peculiarly felt like a needle jab her in the side just above her gun shot wound. Rapidly, her vision began swimming and she felt light headed, Jenny knew she had just been drugged but she couldn't put a stop to it, for her limbs were numb and the urge to sleep was overwhelming. Jenny fell to the ground unwillingly, groaning in protest, her eyes and body beseeching to rest. She thought of Jethro as her eyelids began to close, her body losing the fight to the heavy dosage of whatever drug she had been injected with and she felt bizarrely secure and confident at the notion of his name.

'Jethro will find me,' Jenny thought, feeling the ground beneath her as she was dragged through an unrecognizable door. 'He has a tendency of saving me.' With that thought and a promise to herself that after she was found she was going to make it up to her former partner and lover in more ways than one, Jenny allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know that apologizing is a sign of weakness, but I am sorry for not getting this up sooner. I just got back from falling off the face of the planet for the second time and everything has been pretty hectic. Again, sorry. But Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback! Keep it coming people!**** I REALLY hope you wonderful and amazing readers don't decide to ban together and kill me by the end of this chapter, really, I PROMISE it will get better. & There are only 3 chapters left at the most! Which reminds me, as this story draws to a close I am working on an AU fic, it's a Jibbs fic, but Tiva and McAbby are featured as well. Anyone Interested? **

Well, alright, I'm finished now. Enjoy!!

_I would also like to wish everyone a safe and happy holiday, for those who do not celebrate then I want to wish you a nice day! :D_

Xoxox-Cassandra

* * *

Jenny opened her eyes slowly, her head throbbing as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark room. She pulled hard on the restraints around her wrists and inwardly cursed. She heard footsteps outside of the room and held her breath, careful not to show a reaction as the door opened and revealed Drew. He flipped the switch by the door and smiled widely at her as he carried a plastic bag to the table at center of the room in front of her.

"Hey sleeping beauty, it's about time you've woken up, how was your nap?"

Jenny chose not to reply and watched carefully as he pulled a knife, a container of strawberries, a cell phone, a gun, and an old elegant white wedding dress out of the bag. She took the opportunity to survey her surroundings as he accidentally dropped the knife, there was a high window that was covered with a trash bag behind her and what appeared to be a new mattress on the floor in the corner.

"So my love, now that I have you, what shall we do first?" Drew asked as he walked to stand in front of her, one hand hidden behind his back and another reaching out to caress her cheek. Jenny glared up at him.

"We can't really do anything until you untie me, dear." She said, smiling sweetly, using his obsession and infatuation with her as an advantage.

"I have an even better idea." He said, pulling his free hand from behind his back to reveal the knife, expecting an involuntary shudder from Jen.

"Oh don't be scared," He said, moving the side of the knife gently along her cheek, when she didn't grant him the reaction he wanted. "I would never hurt you."

"But you did." She said softly, remaining calm as he suddenly turned the knife to her neck, the edge sharp sat unmoving against her skin.

"How so?" He asked, his voice turned cold and malicious.

"When you shot me, that hurt." She said soft and firmly, slowly swallowing against the knife.

"It had to be done," He said as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. "I needed you to understand that I will do anything to get you, because I love you, Jen."

He dropped the knife carelessly and began to run his fingers through her hair and down her neck, Jenny sat still and unresponsive, remembering the few other times when she had been held captive and knowing better than to resist when she was touched.

"I want you." He whispered dangerously as he reached back to untie her.

* * *

"How the HELL did this happen?" Gibbs yelled, throwing the abandoned pair of pajamas left by Jenny against the wall furiously.

Ziva shook her head, overwhelmed with guilt.

"I should have gone with her or followed her when she refused. This is my fault Gibbs."

Tony, who was standing in silence beside her, grabbed her hand in his and refused to let go when she pulled away.

Gibbs stared at her, his usually unreadable and stony face actually showing signs of concern and worry, unsettling the team.

He opened his mouth to speak when a very eager McGee ran down the hall towards them.

"I got something boss!" He said confidently.

Gibbs stared at him, waiting for a further elaboration.

"Well, there have been multiple calls from Drew's phone to a man named Robert Eckert who's apparently an ex-cop, he was fired last April for leaking massively confidential information to the press and-"

"Tony, Ziva, go pick him up." Gibbs barked, eager and relieved that they finally had something to go on; he just hoped it was enough.

Tony and Ziva nodded and sped off and McGee mumbled something about going down to check on Abby. Gibbs stood in the hall and seized the moment to breathe, he leaned his forehead against the cool wall and inhaled deeply, he flinched under the touch of a small hand on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with Hollis.

"Hey," She said, handing him a Styrofoam cup of coffee. "I thought you could use this."

"Thanks." He mumbled, avoiding the quizzical look in her eyes.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly, leaning her back against the wall beside him and sipping on her own coffee.

"I'm fine." Gibbs said firmly, turning to glare at his former girlfriend.

"Don't kid yourself Jethro. You look like hell." Hollis said smirking knowingly.

"Oh thanks Hol." He said sarcastically, moving from his position against the wall beside her and opting to pace.

"It's alright to be worried, you know. No one expects you not to be concerned, everyone is scared right now."

"I know." Gibbs said without emotion.

"Do you really, Jethro?"

Hollis and Gibbs stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts when an almost timid Ducky walked up.

"Ah, Jethro, Colonel, would you care to accompany me to acquire some tea?"

"Yes."

"I'll pass Duck."

Hollis quickly walked away with the Medical Doctor, leaving Gibbs behind.

"I'll find you, Jen." Gibbs said to himself as he picked up the forgotten pair of pajamas.

* * *

McGee walked into Abby's lab, confused when there was no sign of the goth.

"Abby?!"

"Down here." A small, sad voice said, coming from behind the table.

McGee walked around the large table and almost tripped over a clunky pair of platforms. He looked down at Abby, who had black eye make-up on her pale cheeks from crying.

"Oh Abby." He said, getting down on the floor and pulling her into an embrace.

"It's my entire fault, McGee. If I wouldn't have had an extra pair of those pajamas and offered them for her to wear then she wouldn't have had to go change and then she wouldn't have been-"

"Shhhhhh." McGee silenced her as he stroked her black hair and rocked her back and forth comfortingly.

"This is not your fault Abs, I promise."

"I am so scared McGee, you know that me and Jenny are tight, good friends now and I have all of these promising plans for her and Gibbs, none of that will matter if this freak does something horrible to her. McGee you got to find her, you just have to. I am not going to loose another piece of our family!"

Abby paused, thinking about Kate, and looked up at him worriedly.

"Oh no! Poor Gibbs."

McGee nodded in response and comfortingly held Abby, unknowing of what else he could do until Tony and Ziva arrived.

* * *

Ziva kept her eyes on the road, unblinking and unresponsive when her partner made any attempt at conversing. She thought about Jenny, and their friendship, though it was strained because of the job, they still always made time to spend lunch together or go on a run in the morning. Jenny was, besides Abby, her only female friend. Ziva thought of Drew, and felt queasy with the idea of Jenny possibly dieing.

"Stop it." Tony said harshly, glancing sideways at her and gripping the steering wheel hard.

Ziva flinched unexpectedly and looked over at Tony curiously.

"What am I doing?"

"I can practically hear you thinking, and I want you to stop it." He responded almost angrily, glaring at her before sharply turning his attention back to the road.

"Whatever Tony, there is no possible way you can hear me thinking." Ziva said amusedly.

"You are thinking about Jenny and what will happen if she dies. Stop it."

"Well right now it's a high possibility Tony! This guy is obviously intelligent or he would not have gotten past security and kidnapped her! There is no doubt Jenny was a good agent Tony, one of the best I have worked with actually. But what if she has forgotten how to be an agent now that she's Director, huh? One little slip up and it will cost her, her life and certainly-"

"STOP IT!" Tony yelled, slamming on the breaks on the now deserted road.

Ziva stared at him, in shock, unaware of the stray tear making its way down her cheek. Tony, who was beginning to calm down, pulled her into his arms comfortingly.

They lingered in the embrace, even after Ziva had composed herself, for only a moment longer than necessary before pulling away and staring intensely at each other.

"It's just that I have seen a lot of death in my lifetime Tony, and I have been to countless funerals." Ziva said softly. "Jenny is a good friend, one of the very few female ones I have, we went through a lot in Cairo. We both saved each other in different ways. I cannot stand through another funeral."

Tony looked at her, and thought about his own relationship with Jenny, She was funny, sarcastic, beautiful, and amusing; the fact that she understood most of his movie references and made them as much as he did just made her all the more fascinating. He liked to consider her a good friend.

"You won't have to Ziva. We are going to find her."

Ziva sighed and watched as a sports car drove extremely fast past them.

_I hope so. _She thought somberly.

* * *

Jenny watched carefully as Drew walked out of the room, she exhaled in relief as she heard the lock click. After he told her he wanted her in bed, she had easily convinced him that she was hungry and to remove her restraints, he allowed her to slice the strawberries, and then expected her to feed them to him.

Jenny rubbed her face gingerly where he slapped her after she 'accidentally' severed him deeply on his hand.

"BITCH!" He had yelled, getting ready to slap her again when he suddenly dropped his hand and fell to his knee's, crying and apologizing repeatedly.

That was about the time she realized just how crazy and deluded Drew Lansing really was.

She walked to where the window covered with black plastic sat and carefully moved it to look outside. The window was barred and the view gave no indication as to where she was.

"So much for that." She said, frustrated, sitting down on the bed angrily.

The door opened with a slam and instead of Drew, a masked man with a sneer walked in, locking the door behind him.

He looked at her and chuckled.

"Drew asked me to set you straight, he gave me permission to do whatever I want to you, well except for screwing you…but he doesn't have to know about that, it could be our little secret."

He walked over to her by the bed and gently put his hand up against her cheek, he angled her head upwards, making her look at him.

"You're a pretty thing aren't you? You know what? I've never done a redhead before." He whispered in her ear abrasively.

Jenny snapped her head away from his grip and spit on him. He punched her out of anger and pushed her backwards on the bed, unknowing that she was no longer restrained.

Jenny falsely led him to believe she was tied up and waited until he began to unbuckle his pants to sit up, head butt him and then kick him backwards with as much force as she had. He stumbled but didn't fall down, His eyes flashed with rage and she ran towards the table where the butcher knife was, he was faster and caught her by the waist. He threw her down on the cool concrete floor and kicked her in the ribs, sending a sharp and excruciating pain through her body.

Jenny started to choke, unable to fight back as he began to repeatedly kick her. She brought her knees up to her chest and felt around her leg for the knife she kept strapped at her ankle, she winced and inwardly cursed when she couldn't find it. She prepared herself for the next blow to her ribs when suddenly a shot rang out through the room and the masked man fell on top of her.

The last thing she saw was a tear stricken Drew pulling the man off of her, before she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I can't even express how sincerely sorry I am for the extremely long wait for this update, I have had it finished for a while, but my beta and I again seem to just be on different schedules and it took a while for her to get it back to me, but she is awesome and I can't say how grateful I am for her help! Thanks girl! **

**Now, I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed and added my story as their favorites and to their alerts, it's really awesome ! :D I really hope that I haven't lost any readers, please have faith in me, as the story is coming to a close very soon! I am considering publishing my AU story sooner rather than after this story is finished, because I think it would make you readers hate me a little less ! :) Review and give me your thoughts ?**

**Please as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs stared stonily at the man across from him. Robert Eckert was definitely not a pro poker player. He was sweating profusely and biting his nails, spitting the pieces he bit off to the ground. Gibbs was surprised to learn that the man had previously been a cop.

"Uh, so can we get moving? I gotta get back to my job."

Gibbs stared at him for a second longer before standing up and opening Robert's file.

"And what exactly is your job, Robert?"

Robert scratched his greasy mess of orange hair and licked his chapped lips before answering.

"Uh, I'm in the uh, adult film business now, uh, sir."

Gibbs smirked at him, making Robert flinch.

"And how's that working out for you?"

"It's doing alright."

Gibbs nodded, coming up behind him, his face inches away from the nervous redhead.

"If I'm right, and correct me if I'm wrong, Drew Lansing represented you after you were charged with leaking information to the press?"

Eckert's swallowed and nodded.

"Uh Huh."

"So since he got you off with parole, you can say you owe him a favor…right?"

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Gibbs slamming the file down on the table.

"Tell me where they are!" Gibbs yelled.

"Alright!" Eckert's yelled, slightly startled, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"You see, D called me up and decided to cash in his favor. He told me he needed a warehouse, so I set him up with a place that we used to use for making our ah-films."

Gibbs' face remained expressionless and he waited for Rob to continue.

"It's uh, the building behind the uh, rundown bar or uh diner a few miles west from Longview, Joe's I think it's called. Drew has building 3."

Gibbs hurriedly exited the interrogation room and almost collided with Tony, Ziva and Hollis, they all began walking to the bullpen.

"McGee is already tracing the place boss, How are we gonna do this?"

Tony asked, standing in front of Gibbs' desk, watching as he loaded his gun.

"I don't know DiNozzo, how do you think we're gonna do this?"

Tony shook his head and opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't answer that." Hollis muttered under her breath.

"What we are going to do is get the Director at all costs. Do I make myself clear?"

McGee hastily ran over to the group and held out a piece of paper, "I got the address boss!"

Gibbs placed his gun at its rightful place at his waist and yelled, "Let's go!"

Hollis, Ziva, McGee and Tony all followed Gibbs with one thing on their mind: _Save Jenny. _

* * *

Jenny lay on the mattress and groaned at the sudden, sharp, and almost unbearable pain she was feeling all over her body. She gently placed her hand over her side, checking her bullet wounds. Jen winced when she realized that the stitches were ripped open and she was freely bleeding.

"Damn." She whispered harshly.

"Oh thank god you're awake." Drew said from his spot on the chair in the middle of the room, startling the redhead. He got up and sat beside her, placing his hand on her bruised leg gingerly.

"I, I think I might need a doctor Drew." Jenny said roughly, her voice cracking with soreness from when she was choked.

"I know my love but you know I can't take you to one in this situation. Don't worry; I'm going to take care of you."

Jenny lay still as Drew lifted up her shirt to look at her injuries, she knew from past experiences that she likely had a few broken ribs and other sprains and bruises and cuts. She hissed when her captor pressed down gently on her chest.

"That hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Jenny nodded and watched as tears began to well in Drew's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jen! I never wanted to hurt you! I LOVE you! Oh god, I don't know why I let him near you! I just was angry and I thought that you needed to be punished but I-"

Jenny winced as Drew unconsciously pressed down harder on her chest in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jenny!" He yelled, frightened that he had hurt her.

"It's alright Drew." She said calmly.

Drew wiped the tears away and stood abruptly.

"Oh look at me, getting all emotional when I should be ecstatic, I am getting married to the love of my life in a few hours after all!"

Jenny's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to reply but Drew cut her off.

"My little sister Lynn is going to come in and help you get ready for the ceremony. She's 15 and really excited to meet you. I'll bring her in now, and see you at the alter, alright babe?"

Jenny nodded slowly, thoughts and ideas of escaping running through her mind. Drew walked out and pushed a teenage girl inside moments later. She looked confused, and yelped when she spotted a bloody and bruised Jenny lying limp on the bare mattress.

"Oh my God!" She yelled, running over to Jenny.

"Lynn?" Jenny asked, struggling to sit up.

"Yeah, are you Jenny?!" The teenage girl asked, shocked and scared.

"Yes, now Lynn-"

The redheaded 15 year old shook her head violently and was on the verge of tears.

"Oh no, Oh gosh, Oh no! What has Drew done to you? Oh my god, he's not even my brother for god sakes he's...Oh that doesn't matter! We have to get you out of here and to the hospital, how badly are you hurt?"

Jenny placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder to calm her.

"Lynn, I am fine. You, on the other hand, need to calm down or we won't be going anywhere. Start by taking a few deep breaths." Jenny paused and Lynn did as she was told. "Good, now tell me who you are to Drew, and what he has told you about me."

Lynn shook her crimson hair out of its ponytail and rubbed her head.

"I am Fay Lynn Walsh, everyone calls me Lynn though, and Drew was my mom's stepson. That creep isn't my blood brother and I refuse to call him that. He told me that he was getting married, and I was actually super surprised because he's… well such a creep you know? So my mom made me go with him to meet you and he told me that I was supposed to get you ready for the wedding, when I asked him more about you he-"

The girl stopped abruptly and looked away from Jenny.

"He what, Lynn?" Jenny asked gently.

"Well he hit me, which wasn't a big deal because I'm used to it because my mom- uh, anyways I've never been hit to the extent of passing out. Well, after I woke up he apologized and left and then came back and brought me in here to take care of you, and well here we are." Lynn looked at Jenny expectantly and then let her eyes travel over her body, taking in all of the bruises and gashes and blood.

"Lynn, listen to me. I am Jenny Shepard, I'm the director of the federal agency-"

"NCIS." The teenager responded quickly.

Jenny nodded.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

Lynn shrugged.

"I did a report on NCIS for extra credit in my English class and in our career placement test it was mentioned in my papers or something, but anyway, go on."

Jenny smiled for the first time since she was abducted.

"Well, basically this is a really dangerous situation, Drew is really sick, Lynn. I'm afraid that if we don't go along with this 'wedding' as long as possible he could hurt you even more and-"

Lynn's eyes widened.

"Hurt me!? Look at yourself! You are bleeding and it's likely you have broken ribs and bones and stuff and you're worried about me?! Look, we'll go along with this until someone comes to get you and…they will come to get you, right?"

Jenny looked at the girl pitifully; she pushed away her own doubts and made a promise to get Lynn and herself out of there alive.

"Of course, I'm kind of an important person." Jenny said jokingly, making them both chuckle.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you a first aid kit or something."

Lynn stood and walked to the door, knocking on it she signaled to Jenny to be quiet. The door opened a few inches and Drew peaked in at his stepsister.

"What do you want Lynn, you're supposed to be helping my bride to be get ready."

Lynn smiled and flipped her hair.

"Gee, you don't think I know that Drewy? No I was just worried about Jenny's injuries, I mean you don't want her to be bleeding through her beautiful white gown down the isle do you?"

Drew shook his head slowly.

"Well I think I saw a few first aid kits and bandages in that hall closet, will you give them to me for Jenny, oh and my purse too?" Lynn asked, popping a big gum bubble annoyingly. Drew immediately got the kits and the purse without a second thought and slammed the door shut again. Lynn smiled in triumph and rushed back over to Jenny.

"Alright so we have bandages and dressings, tape, Neosporin, Aspirin, bottled waters, a heating blanket, sterile gauzes, tweezers, wipes, antibiotic cream, gloves, calamine lotion and scissors." Lynn said out of breath and dumping out the contents of the kit onto the mattress next to Jenny's feet.

"Oh and in my purse I have hand sanitizer and Vicodin, don't worry I'm not a drug addict or anything, I have it because of a leg injury from Karate last week." Jenny nodded and swallowed the Vicodin with some water.

"I need you to remove your shirt so I can dress those bullet wounds and try to clean it properly, and again, don't worry I've taken classes specifically for this kind of stuff last semester so I do know what I'm doing."

Jenny smirked. "I trust you."

Lynn put on the rubber gloves and grabbed the wipes as Jenny took off her shirt painfully, forgetting that her shoulder was kicked out of place when she was beaten.

She gasped at the gentle but unexpected touch of the young redhead. Lynn placed on hand on Jenny's good shoulder to hold her still and with the other she began carefully cleaning and stopping the blood from the gunshot wounds that had been re-opened.

Jenny began to feel slightly queasy; she was never the type to faint at other people's blood but her own was somewhat of a different story. She had to take her mind off of it, and fast, so she began talking.

"So Lynn, do you have a boyfriend."

Lynn pushed a little harder on Jenny's side.

"That depends on your definition of a boyfriend."

Jenny smirked and waited for her to continue.

"His name is Jason but we aren't dating, we're…friends, I, uh, guess."

Lynn said almost regrettably and shook her head as she began to wrap Jenny in the dressings and bandages.

"Oh, so you like him?" Jenny asked slowly, thinking about her own experiences with love and heartbreak back when she was Lynn's age.

"Of course I_ like_ him, and I _think _he likesme, but it's more complicated than that."

Jenny laughed.

"How can a high school romance be complicated?"

Lynn laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You have obviously never had the pleasure of meeting Jason. He is the direct definition of complicated. His picture should be like next to the word complicated in the dictionary or something."

"Sounds like someone I know." Jenny replied with a sigh, thinking about a certain blue eyed, silver haired agent of hers.

They were interrupted by Drew banging on the door loudly shouting, "Hurry up Lynn! We are having the ceremony in about an hour!"

Lynn looked at Jenny expectantly.

"Okay, uh, let's get you ready." She said, pulling out her makeup bag from her purse along with a brush and a hair clip.

Jenny half smiled, trying to remain hopeful as Lynn began doing her make up and she tried to think of an escape plan. In the back of her mind thoughts of Jethro lingered. _Where was he? _

* * *

McGee sucked in a breath and held it as Hollis put the cold wire on him. It was pure luck that at the exact moment they had arrived at the warehouse, the minister Drew had hired also arrived. McGee had been undercover before, but no matter how many times he did it, right before he went in, he always felt nauseous.

"You alright Agent McGee?" Hollis asked.

"Fine, I'm just a little nervous." He replied, fixing the collar on his costume.

"You'll do fine." Hollis started, stopping when Gibbs opened the back of the van and hopped in with Tony and Ziva.

"Wow Probie, you make a nice priest, very believable!" Tony said, smiling.

"Shut up Tony." McGee said as he adjusted his belt.

"What did I say?! I try to give you a compliment and I get a 'shut up Tony!' That's the last time I say anything nice to you McGeek!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and Gibbs swiftly delivered a slap to the back of Tony's head.

"Sorry boss." He mumbled.

"McGee." Gibbs said, expectantly.

"Alright so Minister Joseph says that Drew emailed him about a week ago and set this up. They have never met and he is certain that Drew doesn't know what he looks like. We should be good to do this."

"When you come in contact with Jenny and use the codeword, we'll come in and surround him. Hopefully catch him off guard. If he pulls something unexpected, you know what to do." Gibbs said, nodding towards McGee's briefcase which held his gun.

McGee gulped, finally feeling the heavy responsibility that Gibbs had given him.

"Yeah," He said, rubbing his forehead awkwardly.

Gibbs stared at the younger agent a moment longer, before handing him his briefcase, "Alright, let's do this."

McGee hopped out of the van and inhaled deeply before walking up to the side door of the warehouse. He knocked hard three times and waited, not looking back to the van where his boss and friends were watching him eagerly. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock again, startled when the door opened abruptly and he was pulled inside quickly.

Drew was wearing a tux and there was blood dried in a blob on his cheek. Tim inwardly cringed at the thought of the blood possibly belonging to Jenny.

"Oh hello Father, how are you today? Did you find the place alright? I know I'm not the best with directions but I tried." Drew started, laughing obnoxiously and snorting.

McGee half smiled and replied, "I am well today, and I managed just fine. Ah, where are the guests?"

Drew looked around the small room.

"Oh this isn't where we are holding the ceremony. It's just through that door." He said, pointing to a wooden door on the far left. "My fiancé is going to be so excited to meet you, she's very religious."

Drew paused, looking McGee up and down slowly.

"Forgive me if I come off rude father, but aren't you a little young to be a minister?"

McGee nodded and chuckled.

"If I had a penny for every time somebody asked me that, I can assure you Mr. Lansing-"

Drew interrupted.

"Oh call me Drew, please."

"Uh, Drew, that I am a certified Minister of God."

Drew nodded, seemingly satisfied with McGee's answer, and walked towards the door he pointed out earlier.

"In that case Father, please come into my chapel of love."

Drew led McGee through the door and flipped a switch. McGee's eyes widened in alarm.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh hey guys...remember me? Yeah it's been what now? Almost a year? IM SO FREAKING SORRY YOU CANNOT EVEN COMPREHEND HOW BADLY I FEEL FOR THE HIATUS. I GIVE PERMISSION TO ANYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH THIS STORY TO SHOOT ME.**

**I've actually had this chapter done for months now, but it seems my old beta has disappeared and I was weary of publishing without one, but I figured enough time has passed and all mistakes are my fault :P This is one of the last chapters, there should be one more and then it's over /3 thinking about that is so crazy! I just want to thank you all that stuck with me and my story. You are amazing. I LOVE YOU!**

**As you know by now I don't own anything, but the plot and ect.**

**Thank you, IM SORRY!**

**Always, read, review, and enjoy! 3 xoxo-cassandra**

* * *

Jenny Shepard was standing at the front of the room, her hands bound with rope, holding a bouquet of yellow roses. She was wearing a long, silk, form fitting, white, spaghetti strap wedding dress and she had a small veil hiding her face. Drew smiled widely upon entering the small makeshift chapel and his speed increased as he eagerly ushered McGee up to the alter.

McGee surveyed his surroundings and noticed a small teenage girl sitting in the front row of one of the pews, she was also bound with rope he noticed, and he returned the smile she gave him. Drew noticed and sighed.

"Oh, yeah...that's my sister, she's the witness, she's not important. The real beauty is my wife to be," Drew said, lifting the veil from Jenny's face. Jenny immediately felt relief upon realizing she had been found and Gibbs had once again come to her rescue. "Honey, be polite and greet the Father."

Jenny inclined her head towards McGee, "Hello." she said quietly, looking back down at her flowers.

"Hello Jenny." McGee said, feeling extremely uncomfortable and awkward upon calling her by her actual name. Drew smiled and put his hand on Tim's shoulder saying "Well let's get this party started!"

McGee chuckled and nodded. "Yes, of course...but before we get going, may I ask where you two are planning on going for the honeymoon? The Bahamas perhaps?" McGee asked interestedly, knowing that Gibbs and the team were bound to break through all doors at any moment because he had just said "Bahamas."

Drew's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to reply when the main doors were busted through. There Gibbs stood, gun aimed, vest on, his voice echoing through the air as he yelled, "FEDERAL AGENTS PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." Drew punched McGee in the face and grabbed a hold of Jenny, placing a knife on her ivory skinned neck.

"Shoot and she dies!" Drew yelled, backing away slowly as Gibbs walked further into the room.

"Drew," Jenny whispered. "It's over, if you just let me go, then maybe...we can work something out, but you have to let me go." She tried, distracting him from watching her movements with her hands.

"NO!" Drew yelled angrily. "You are LYING to me, you just want to lock me up! YOU DONT LOVE ME YOU WHORE!" He screamed furiously, growing more and more furious, he tightened his grip on her and aimed his knife at Gibbs, who was taking careful steps closer and closer to the crazed man and Jenny.

Jenny locked eyes with Gibbs, and she inclined her head to her hands, which she had somehow managed to unbound and Gibbs returned his attention back to Drew.

"Drew, I will shoot you, and I will not miss, just let her go." Gibbs said factually.

Drew looked at Gibbs and eased his hold around Jenny's neck, Jen took the opportunity to shove her elbow back and up into Drew's face, he immediately released his grasp on her and she let Ziva and Tony take care of him, for they came in through the back doors and were prepared for anything unexpected.

* * *

Jenny slowly walked towards Lynn, who remained quiet and in the same position the entire time. Lynn finally blinked and looked up at Jenny, she gasped and embraced the Director into a warm hug, she cried into her shoulder with relief and Jenny stroked her hair. Jenny watched as Gibbs watched them and she motioned him over to them.

"Gibbs," Jenny started. "This is Lynn, she is Drew's younger step sister."

Lynn finally released Jenny from her embrace and wiped her tears away, she looked fragile for a teenager and she nodded at Gibbs.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hi," Gibbs said gruffly, "that's a nasty bruise you've got on your face, do you want to come back to NCIS with us and we can have our medical examiner take a look at it for ya?"

Lynn looked up to Jenny with doubt, once Jenny nodded Lynn smiled and turned her attention back to Gibbs.

"Sure." She said, glancing at Tony as he approached the group.

"Boss, we're ready to wrap this all up, Jenny," he said focusing on Jen. "I'm really glad you're okay, it was really impressive at how fast you unbounded yourself, it reminded me of that movie with-"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned, shutting Tony up and making Lynn giggle girlishly.

Jenny looked down at Lynn in surprise and smiled lightly, she had a feeling Lynn was...charmed by the young agent.

"Alright, let's go, I'd like to get back to the office and now that Drew has been found I can actually get some work done without having a babysitter and-" Jenny started, Gibbs hand over her mouth causing her to stop.

"Jen," he said attentively. "You need to go to the hospital, have you seen yourself? You're practically black and blue."

Jenny shook her head firmly. "I do not need to go to the hospital, it's just a few scrapes and bruises."

Gibbs glared at her. "This is not up for discussion, Director." Jenny had to roll her eyes at his sarcastic use of her professional title and she shook her head once more.

"No, I am not-"

Tony raised his hand and said "Oh pick me, pick me!" in a childish manner and the group all turned their attention to him, glaring, aside from Lynn of course and Tony cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well seeing that Bossman here is insisting that Director Shepard goes to the hospital to get checked out and Madame Director refuses to go, why don't we just have Ducky take a look at her, cause he is a medical examiner and stuff."

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other, both for once agreeing on Tony's idea.

"Okay." They both said coming to an agreement.

Tony looked down at Lynn and smiled.  
"Hey, Lynn hows about you come with me, I need to take your statement."

Lynn smiled and nodded eagerly. "Okay whatever you need."

Jenny and Gibbs shared a look as Tony and Lynn walked off chatting happily.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and smiled lightly. "Thank you Jethro."

Gibbs looked down at her fidgeting hands and took one into his own. "Always."

In that moment something changed between the former lovers, Jenny wasn't the Director and Gibbs wasn't the bitter, angry man, they were Jen and Jethro partners with a long, complicated history. This time they both silently agreed to make it work, regardless of the obstacles they were sure to face.

"I missed you Jen." Gibbs whispered, as she squeezed his hand softly.

"I missed you more Jethro."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay I lied...I said I would update faster and I didn't and I also said this was the last chapter...yeah I'm a liar. :/ sorry guys! But hey, I updated! And it's very Jibbsy :) Soooooo the NEXT chapter will be the last, Sorry for the wait but I hope whoever is still reading enjoys it very much. No beta so sorry about the mistakes! **

**Thanks! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**xoxox!**

* * *

Jenny sighed leaning back in her chair, she had just finished going through the last of her paperwork since she had resumed working a month ago. She undid her bun and let her long hair fall over her shoulders, and she slipped her incredibly painful shoes off to let her feet breath. She picked up her phone.

"Cynthia, please inform anyone that calls for me that I am out, and please do not let anyone in the office."

"Of course Director, anything else?"

Jenny smirked.

"That pillow you keep behind your desk perhaps?"

"Right away ma'am."

Not five seconds after they had hung up Cynthia was walking through her door and placing a pillow on her new couch. She also had brought in a bottle of water.

"Thank you Cynthia, maybe you should go home and get some rest, we both haven't left the building since I've returned and you shouldn't have to endure my misery."

Cynthia walked over to Jenny and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're too kind Director, but maybe you should take your own advice and stop sleeping on your office couch."

Jenny gave her a look and the young secretary just laughed.

"I'll send someone to stay up in my office with you, sweet dreams Jenny."

"There's no need to do that-" Jenny yelled as Cynthia shut the door.

The redhead walked over to her couch and the moment her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep, feeling safe and happy.

* * *

Gibbs watched in amusement as Abby, Ziva, Tony, and McGee were playing a children's game called "Hungry Hippos." They had just finished a case and were happy that it was over, he tried to send them home but they refused.

"GIBBS, COME PLAY WITH US YOU CAN BE ON MY TEAM!" Abby yelled happily, motioning him over.

Gibbs shook his head. "No thanks Abs. I'm gunna go talk to Jenny and head out of here, you all should be gone by the time I get back."

With that Gibbs walked up the stairs, smirking to himself as he heard the team's controversial whispers about him and the Director. They had been suspicious of the old partners since Jenny had been abducted a few months ago and questioned them at any time they could.

Gibbs walked through Cynthia's office and saw a guard by the door. Gibbs nodded to the man and walked into Jenny's pitch black office. He walked over to a lamp and flipped it on, smiling at the sight of a passed out redhead on the couch.

Jenny stirred from the sudden light in the room and slowly opened her eyes, she jumped at the unexpected sight of Gibbs standing above her.

"Jesus Jethro you scared me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and lifted her legs, he sat on the couch, placing her long, smooth legs over his lap.

"Have a nice nap Jen?"

Jenny stretched and rolled her eyes. "I've had better."

They shared a knowing look and Jenny giggled.

"So you finished up the Reed case?" Gibbs just nodded, his hands resting on her legs.

"Petty Officer Daniels fess up?"

Gibbs nodded again.

"Have you sent the team home?"

"They won't leave; it's startin' to get on my last nerves too." He said grumpily.

Jenny sat up and removed her legs from Gibbs' lap.

"Well, then how about WE leave. Monkey see, monkey do?"

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and smirked. Jenny began to stand and before she could begin walking Gibbs pushed her back onto the couch. "Stay." He said, treating her as if she was a puppy.

Jenny watched as he gathered papers into her briefcase for her and grabbing her coat. She wondered what he had up his sleeve.

"Jen, lets go." Gibbs said, motioning towards the door with his head.

"What are you thinking in that strange mind of yours Jethro?"

Gibbs smiled a wide, happy smile, knowing she couldn't see because his back was in front of her.

"That tonight I'm gettin' lucky, Jen." With that Gibbs opened the door and turned off the office light, leaving an opened mouthed Jenny behind for a few moments before she caught up to him at the elevator.

"What do you mean you're getting lucky?" Jenny questioned, poking Gibbs in the side. She thought about asking if Hollis was back in town, but she knew better.

"Stop asking questions Jenny, you can never just 'go with the flow'." He said, allowing her to step inside the elevator before himself.

"I am Jenny Shepard, I don't go with the flow, I AM the flow." They looked at each other and shared a humbled laugh. Thinking about when they were partners back in the day and always cracking corny jokes like that. Jenny sighed, she missed how things used to be.

* * *

That didn't mean she was complaining about their current relationship. It was just completely unexplored and new to both Jenny and Gibbs. After Jenny had been rescued, Gibbs made sure he checked up on her almost every two hours and he also started coming over to her house or vice versa every day. He would prepare dinner at her house, or just order out, and she would do the same when they were at his house. The dynamics of their entire relationship had changed and she didn't know how to take it in. Jenny knew she still had feelings for the blue eyed fox, and she had thought that she made those feelings very clear. It seemed to her that Jethro was only looking for friendship though.

When Jenny finally drifted out of her thoughts, she was already in Gibbs' car on the highway. Gibbs handed her a thin black piece of cloth.

"Cover your eyes." He said gruffly.

Jenny looked at him suspiciously, noticing the way he smirked and chuckled she began to suspect he wasn't taking her to his or her own home.

"Why?"

"Because I said so Jen, that's why." Gibbs said feigning frustration. When he realized he had sounded cold he placed one hand on top of hers. "Please, I want you to see something. It's a surprise."

Jenny nodded and tied the cloth around her eyes. She squirmed in the seat and gripped Gibbs' hand, not used to not being fully aware of her surroundings and flashbacks of Drew making her feel uneasy.

On the other hand, she was livid with excitement and curiosity. It had been years and years, almost a decade ago, since she had been on one of Jethro's surprise outings.

Images of the past flooded her mind and she laughed out loud.

"Something funny Director?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"I was just thinking about the last time you pulled something like this…remember?"

Gibbs remembered, but then again how could he forget one of his best ideas.

It was about a month after they had began their 'relationship' back then. Gibbs knew even then that Jenny Shepard was not like the other women he had encountered, with the exclusion of Shannon, Gibbs thought that Jenny might actually be the one that HE needed, not the other way around.

"Paris." Gibbs said softly, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the top of her hand.

Jenny smiled even wider. "You made me wear a blindfold for almost three hours, and when you finally let me take the thing off we were standing on top of the Eiffel Tower. How you got me up there without me realizing it I will never ever figure out." She paused, thinking about it.

"Anyways, It was so beautiful Gibbs, You had candles and dinner and the whole sha-bang, Some people must have owed you pretty big favors to have made that happen."

Gibbs nodded. "Oh yeah, they did."

Jenny held his hand, memories of the buried past coming up all at once. It was silent in the car for about 20 minutes. Jenny and Gibbs were both lost in their own thoughts, memories, regrets and hopes for the future to acknowledge the silence until Gibbs switched the car off.

"We're here." He said.

* * *

The impatient redhead reached for her blindfold but gasped slightly when she felt a smack to her hand.

"Not yet Jenny!" Gibbs hissed as he opened his car door. "No peeking or I'll have your head."

Jenny ignored his comment and anxiously waited as Gibbs opened her door. He helped her out of the car and led her over to what felt like a tiny boat. "Sit." He commanded, and she obeyed without argument.

Jenny was surprised to find that she was sitting on something very soft, it felt like a blanket, or a few but she wasn't certain. It was also interesting to hear the disturbance of water. Gibbs was rowing the boat to somewhere.

"Jethro…what in the world are we doing?

"Shhhh Jen, just listen. Can't you just relax and let me take care of you for a while, please?" Gibbs said sincerely.

She was shocked, replaying the words in her head she began to smile. "Okay, but then I get to take care of you." She said suggestively.

Gibbs ignored her comment, and although she couldn't see it, she could sense his body tensing and his reaction faltering, she had surprised him.

Jenny began to feel the boat slow, and in no time they were on land, or wherever they were. Gibbs had forbidden her to remove the blindfold, or to get out of the boat. After what seemed like forever, Gibbs had finally returned to her side and was helping her regain her balance. He led her to the exact spot he wanted her at and squeezed her hand.

Gibbs took a deep breath and figured it was now or never.

"Okay, Jen."

With her own deep breath and with excitement and anxiety and giddiness rolling around in the pit of her stomach, Jennifer Shepard removed the blindfold and her eyes lit up with amazement.

"Oh my god…" She stared forward at her surprise and immediately turned to him. "Jethro…"


End file.
